You're Never Alone
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Laura Marano has just gotten the shock of her life: she can't have a baby. But, her friends won't let her suffer. When they take her to an orphanage, she meets Ross, and that's when the journey really begins. AU. Rated T for strong language and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, another story?! I'm sorry, but this idea has been eating my brain! I had to share it with you guys! Anyway, this story will be very different from other Raura stories. It's mostly going to be mother/son love. You will get what I mean after this chapter. This story will be Riaura, although I ship Raura and Rinessa. So, here's chapter 1. **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything reconizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

The sunlight shinned through my window, hurting my eyes. I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"Come on Laura! Wake up!" Raini said, shaking me.

"Let me sleep, forever," I moaned.

Raini crossed her arms.

"Laura, you are 21 years old. You should be more mature," Raini scolded.

"This is coming from the woman who still has a giant teddy bear," I smirked.

Then, I felt my covers being ripped off of me. Raini ripped my pillow away from me and glared.

"Don't you ever metion that!" she yelled, laughing at the same time.

I laughed along with her.

"Okay, okay! I'll get dressed!" I caved.

Raini smiled in victory.

"Good! I'll tell Max to get breakfast ready," Raini said, running out of the room.

Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Laura Marano. I'm 21 years old, like Raini said. Ever since I've been on the show, "Secrets", my career has skyrocketed. Raini Rodriguez is my best friend, along with Calum Worthy. They live right next door to me. They also are dating. I knew they would go out at some point! Anyway, the other day, I found out that I can't have a baby. I don't know why, because I pretty much zoned my doctor out when she was explaining it to me. I've been in bed for 3 days straight, and Raini had enough, so she pulled me out of bed. I've always wanted a kid. It would be nice. Get a husband and make a family. That's never going to happen now. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed and went downstairs. I forgot to mention, since I'm an actor, and singer, I have a lot of money. So, I live in a mansion. So do Raini and Calum. I'm not one of those snobby rich people, I'm a pretty likable and sweet person. Just ask anyone, they'll tell you. Max is my personal chef. He's like a dad to me, since my parents died in a plane crash. It was devastating, but I got over it, sort of. Anyway, when I went into the kitchen, Max greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good morning Laura," he said.

"Morning," I replied.

Max has tan skin and blue eyes. He has black hair and is about 6 feet tall, well, taller then me. He's also 35 years old. You see why I consider him a father? Anyway, he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it, ruffling my hair. I sent him a playful glare.

"Max! You know I just curled my hair!" I scolded, fixing my hair.

"I love it when you whine!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and started eating. Raini came in and sat across from me with a huge grin on her face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well, I got in touch with our old friend," Raini replied, her smile getting bigger.

I practically chocked on my food.

"Riker Lynch?!" I yelled in shock and happiness.

Raini nodded her head. Riker and I were really close friends since we were co stars. Unfortunately, we lost touch after I released my first album. I've seen him on T.V a couple of times, but that's it. I never really had the time to call him.

"I can't belive it!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Plus, we have a surprise for you, so let's go!" Raini said, grabbing my hand.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in my mouth.

"Bye Max!" I called.

"Bye! Drive safely!" he replied.

"We will!" Raini said.

We ran outside and saw Calum standing near his car, with a huge grin and his face also. He kissed Raini on the cheek.

"Hey babe," he greeted, "Hola Laura!"

"Yeah, hey to you too! Let's go!" Raini exclaimed.

I laughed as she pushed Calum into the car. I hopped in the backseat and we drove off. Calum and Raini kept whispering to each other and smiling back at me from time to time. I wonder what else has them so happy. We finally stopped in front of, an orphanage? We got out of the car and I gave them a questioning look.

"Guys, what are we doing-" before I could finish my sentence, someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

A smile grew on my face and I tackled the person into a hug.

"RIKER!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and twirled me around. He set my down and he grinned at me. His brown eyes glowed in the sunlight and his blond hair was shinning. He was like an angel.

"I missed you so much!" Riker said.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy to see you!" I agreed.

Raini came over and hugged Riker.

"Hey blondie," she teased.

"Sup shortie?" he asked.

They broke apart and laughed. Those 2 make fun of each other all the time. They act like they can't stand each other, but deep down they are great friends. When we were younger, Calum and Riker used to act like older brothers when a guys talked to me or Raini. With only Calum around, it was easy for me to get a date with a boy, even though I never wanted to date a random guy. Pretty much, we're all really close. Calum gave Riker a bro hug.

"So, have you been taking care of our ladies?" Riker asked.

"Yeah, but they drag me everywhere!" Calum whined.

Raini slapped him on his shoulder.

"You love me," she said.

Calum pouted.

"I know," he caved.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked, pointing to the orphanage.

"Well, I volunteered here, and Raini told me what happened at the hospital," Riker replied.

I sighed and Riker hugged me.

"But, my boss said that she is finally letting people adopt some of the kids," Riker added.

My eyes widened and I looked at Riker.

"You mean, I can adopt a child?" I asked, hope leaking in my voice.

"Yes! Surprise!" Riker exclaimed.

A smile spread across my face and I tackled all of my friends into hugs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

Riker grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. I laughed and blushed a little. He always does this! Why does this boy have such an effect on me?!

"Let's go already!" Raini said.

We walked into the building and let me tell you, it's huge! There are colors on all of the walls, and I see kids running around, having a blast. This is not what I really expected. It's really nice. A small girl ran over to us and hugged my legs. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a yellow beanie.

"Your Laura Marano! I'm your biggest fan!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her and picked her up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Melissa! I'm 5 years old!" she replied.

She held up her right hand to show me. I laughed and she smiled at me. Riker took her from me and spinned her around.

"Sorry Laura, but she's my boss's daughter," Riker said.

I frowned a little but I put back on a smile.

"It's okay! That just means that I'll get to see her more! Plus, there are plenty of other kids here!" I replied.

Melissa smiled at me and Riker put her down. She ran back over to where all the other kids are.

"Laura, all of the other kids are in the play room. Just see if there is someone you like," Riker said.

I nodded my head and headed to the play room. Well, tried to get there. I should of asked Riker for directions! I can be really stupid sometimes. I passed by a room, but then I heard a soft strumming of a guitar. I stopped in my tracks and slowly opened the door. I saw a boy sitting there, playing an acoustic guitar. He had blonde hair that was covering his forehead. He has brown eyes, just like Riker. Except, his seem darker. Like, he's hurt. He still didn't notice me, so I just stayed in my spot. Then, he started to sing.

"Apologize"

_[Verse 1]_  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say...

_[Chorus]_  
That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh.

Then, he stopped and closed his eyes. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I went in the room and sat next to him. I'm guessing this is his bedroom, since he's sitting on a bed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me. His eyes went dark when he saw me.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

I was taken back by his attitude, but I ignored it.

"My name is Laura Marano, and I'm here to adopt a child," I replied, my voice firm.

His face softened and he looked down at the ground. His eyes were still dark, but he looked like he had all of his life drained out of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he mumbled.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" I asked.

He face me again.

"I've been through hell. I'm only 13, and I've been through things a normal 13 year old shouldn't go through," he said.

"Well, now that I know your age, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ross Shor," he replied.

"You're a really good singer," I said.

"No I'm not. According to most people, I suck," Ross argued.

How could anyone say that to him? He has an amazing voice! Plus, he seems like a really nice kid. I want to get to know him more. Well, looks like I've made my decision.

"Well, Ross, how would you like to be adopted?" I asked.

"The kids you want are in the playroom. I'm nothing but a mistake," Ross replied.

My eyes widened. He thinks he's a mistake? Someone must of done something really bad to hurt him.

"Look, I can see it in your eyes. You need someone. I want to be that person. I'm not saying that we should be friends right away, but I want you to at least give me a chance," I said.

Ross sighed and looked at his shoes. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. It must of been personal. Then, a Riker came into the room, and his eyes filled with relief when he saw me.

"Laura! There you are! I should of given you directions!" he said, looking guilty.

But, when he looked at Ross, a smile formed on his face.

"I'm glad you found him," Riker said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Riker answered.

He came over and sat next to Ross. Then, he whispered something in Ross's ear, and Ross let out a small laugh. I smiled. His laugh is really cute. I'm not crushing on him, or anything, that would be wierd. Then, Ross looked at me.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance," Ross said, "But it will take me some time to fully trust you."

I smiled and got up. Riker also got up and pulled me into a side hug. I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

Riker just smiled at me, his blush not leaving his face. Wait, did I just kiss him? Okay, maybe I have a small crush on him. Only a little. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I looked over at Ross and he already had all of his stuff.

"You lovebirds ready?" he asked.

Riker and I blushed harder. Ross let out a small laugh and walked out of the room. Riker and I followed him out, glancing at each other from time to time. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? You see why I said it would be mother/son love? We will learn more about Ross's past later in the story. Laura won't win him over that easily. I couldn't think of a different last name for Ross, since he is an only child in this story. So, I just used his middle name, in case you were wondering. I will try to update this story, since I'm writing another one also. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I didn't know how big this building really is. It feels like we've been walking for HOURS. I picked the wrong day to wear heels. I looked at Ross and still had that same dark look in his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking about anyway. I just want to help him.

"What are you thinking about?" Riker asked quietly so Ross couldn't hear.

"Him," I replied.

"You care about him a lot. Don't you?" Riker asked.

"He needs someone, and I want to be that person," I replied, going back into my own thoughts.

We all went silent for a minute, and one question still went through my mind.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Riker looked at me and back at Ross.

"I think he should be the one to tell you. Besides, I only know part of the story," Riker replied.

We finally got to his bosses office and went inside. I saw a woman sitting at her desk, typing at a computer like her life depended on it. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked exhausted.

"Mrs. Williams? Laura found a kid she wants to adopt," Riker said.

She looked up at me and smiled. But when she looked at Ross, he turned away. I looked at Riker and he shrugged. Mrs. Williams handed me some papers.

"I just need you to sign these, and then you will be his legal guardian," she explained.

I nodded my head and went through the papers. Then, she slipped a piece of paper in my hands. I looked at it, and it was a number for a mental hospital. She nodded her head towards Ross and I glared at her. How could she?! She doesn't eve know what he's gone through! When she turned around, I threw the number in the trash. After a couple of minutes, I gave them to her and she smiled at me. Then, she looked at Ross.

"We're all going to miss you here," she said.

Ross looked at her dead in the eyes and glared.

"No you won't," he growled, stomping out.

She sighed and rubbed her head, mumbling something about a dark past. I knew something happened to him. I gave Mrs. Williams one last smile, and it was obviously fake, and walked out of the room to find Ross, Riker right behind me. I saw him waiting by the door, looking outside.

"Ross, you can't just leave like that," I said.

"I was mad, okay? I won't do it again," he snapped.

I sighed and looked at Riker. He bent down and whispered something in Ross's ear. He nodded his head and Riker stood up.

"So, I'm guessing you have to go back to work?" I asked.

"Well, it's actually my lunch break," Riker replied, smiling, "Plus, you need a ride home. Raini and Calum left awhile ago. Something about a photo shoot."

I rolled my eyes. They probably lied to get me and Riker alone. Typical.

"Well, let's go then," I said.

I followed Riker outside, with Ross standing next to me. When we got to my place, Ross's jaw dropped.

"Woah," he gasped.

"Never seen a place like this before?" I asked.

He just kept looking at my mansion and I laughed. We walked inside and Max greeted me with a hug.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried," he said.

I laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Max. I ran into Riker, and he brang me to Ross," I replied.

I swear when Ross looked at us hugging, he looked like he was about to cry, but covered it up with a fake smile when I glanched at him. Max let go of me and looked down at Ross.

"So, you're the knew kid around here?" Max asked, holding his hand out.

Ross shook it.

"I guess so," he replied.

Raini and Calum came running downstairs.

"Is he here?" Calum asked breathlessly.

"Yup," Riker answered.

Raini and Calum imediatly pounded Ross with questions. I pushed them away from him.

"Guys! He just got here! Give him some space!" I said.

They both looked down.

"Sorry, we just wanted to show him his room," Raini said, smiling at Ross.

His eyes widened.

"You got me my own room?!" he exclaimed.

"Right up there," Riker said.

Ross ran up the stairs and I followed him. He stopped at the doorway and his mouth was wide open. I looked in his room and smiled. The wall were yellow with music notes all around them. There was a huge bed, a flat screen T.V, and a mini fridge.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I asked.

Ross dropped all of his stuff and jumped onto the bed.

"Best. Room. Ever!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and smiled at him. Sometimes, I don't get him. First, he's all cranky and moody. The next minute, he's smiling and laughing. I don't know what's going on, but I'll figure it out later.

"I'll give you some time to settle in," I said, leaving.

"Wait!" Ross called out.

I went back into his room and gave him a confused look. Then, he jumped off of his bed and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but then I hugged him back.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," he whispered.

"It was my pleasure," I said.

We let go and I smiled at him. Then, he ran back into his room.

"Looks like someone is happy," Riker said, standing in front of me.

"Do you think he'll ever open up to me?" I asked.

Riker bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I know he will. You just have to give him some time," Riker replied.

I smiled and hugged him. I just really hope I gain Ross's trust.

Later that Night...

Ross's P.O.V

_Dream_

_I screamed as she hit me with the whip again._

_"Stop, please!" I begged._

_"You are worthless!" she yelled, "You're nothing but a mistake! You don't deserve to live!"_

_She hit me again, right across the face. I screamed again and she laughed at my pain. She pushed me to the ground and I saw someone come up behind her. Laura. She glared at me._

_"Just go kill yourself!" she yelled._

_They both started to hit me and I kept screaming._

I sat up and I was breathing heavily. I ran my hand through me hair. Laura wouldn't hurt me, right? I've been abused to much to go through it again. I looked at my nightstand and saw my knife lying there. I picked it up and started to slice my wrists.

"I'm worthless," I whispered to myself, "I'm just a mistake."

Every cut I made felt like I was releasing my stress. I stopped and looked at my wrist. Just more scars to add to my life. I hid my knife in my bacpack and layed back down. One thought raced through my mind: Would Laura ever hurt me?

* * *

**Woah, that last part was deep. So, now we know only some of the stuff Ross has gone through. Trust me, he has a really painful past. We will find out what it is! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hola people's! So, I do have some other stories that people have been waiting for *cough* The Other Side sequel *cough* Kidnapped sequel *cough* Superheroes Meet Music. Yeah, I have a lot. Well, they'll most likely be posted during Christams break, so, yeah! Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I woke up a couple of hours ago, and I decided to make breakfast. Max was on break today, so he was probably around town. When I got the plates out of the cabinet, I heard footsteps, so I knew it was Ross. When he got downstairs, I nearly dropped the plates. Ross's eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was all over the place. He just sat down at the table without saying a word.

"Ross, are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Why would you care?" he snapped.

I stared at him in shock. What the hell happened to him? I sighed and went back to the kitchen. I placed the pancakes and eggs on two plates, just incase Ross wanted something to eat. I put a plate down in front of him and he just poked at his food. I sighed again and just ate. When I finished, I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs.

"Laura?" Ross asked suddenly.

I ran back downstairs and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mrs. Williams gave you a number to a mental hospital, didn't she?" Ross asked, looking up at me.

I flinched and looked down.

"I knew it," Ross mumbled, "You're going to send me there like all the others."

My eyes widened and I sat down next to him.

"No, I'm definitely not sending you there. I threw the number away. Ross, I just want to help you, but you won't let me in," I said.

"I'm sorry, but, it's just a nightmare I had..." he trailed off, looking away from me.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I asked.

"Someone was beating me with a whip, and you told me to go doe and started to hit me," Ross replied quietly.

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug and he cried into my chest. He's so, broken. I don't know who did this to him, but I'm going to find out who. I saw his sleeve ride up and I gasped. I saw cuts all over his wrists.

"Ross, have you been self-harming?" I asked nervoulsly.

Ross's P.O.V

My eyes widened and I pulled away from her, pulling my sleeve down.

"No," I lied.

"Is it because of me?" she asked.

"No! It's something else," I replied.

"So you are cutting yourself," she muttered.

I just put my head down and nodded my head. Hear it comes, she's probably going to beat me just like all the others, and then when she gets bored she'll probably send me to the mental hospital. That's what happens every single time. Instead, she pulled me to my feat and lead me to the backyard. There were a bunch of beautiful flowers and we were heading towards a white bench. We both sat down and Laura stared up at the sky.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"We're here to talk. This place usually helps me vent my feelings, so maybe it will help you," she replied.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Because, you need someone to talk to," Laura replied, "Now, why do you cut yourself?"

"I'm not in the mood for a funking therapy session," I growled.

That's the same question the people at the mental hospital ask me all the time. It's complete bullshit! The only person who doesn't ask that question is... never mind.

"You know you were thinking out loud, right?" Laura chuckled.

My eyes widened and I slapped my head.

"Crap," I muttered.

"It's okay, it was my fault for asking. I shouldn't of pressured you. You can come to me if you want to, but remember, I'm always going to be here. I just want to be a great mom. I'm doing a shitty job being a mom in the first place," Laura said.

"Actually, you're probably the best step-mom ever right now," I admitted.

She gave me a small smile. I got up and started to go up towards my room.

"Ross?" she asked.

I turned around.

"Try not to cut, okay? I'm not saying to stop completey, but at least try," Laura said.

I nodded my head and went up to my room. That promise is probably going to be hard to keep.

_Later that day..._

Laura's P.O.V

Ross went to bed a couple of minutes ago, and Max finally got back, but he went to bed also. I invited Riker over, and now we're in our pajamas, on the couch, watching T.V, and eating Chinese takeout.

"So, how are things with you and Ross?" Riker asked.

"I think he's starting to open up to me, but I don't know. He had a nightmare," I replied.

I explained to him what it was about, and he kept nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's because of his past. He will tell you, I promise," Riker said, grabbing my hand.

I smiled and we continued watching T.V. Riker kept telling me how much Melissa missed me and Ross. Apparently, when Ross was at the orphanage, he only talked to Riker and Melissa. I need to remember to visit her. Then, I heard sniffling from behind me. I saw Ross standing there, with a tear stained face. I turned off the T.V and he sat between me and Riker. He buried his head into my chest, and he started crying. I pulled him into a hug and Riker rubbed his back.

"Was it another nightmare?" Riker asked.

"I-It was about m-my parents," Ross stuttered, hugging me tighter.

I saw Riker's eyes darken and he mutterd something about assholes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

Ross let go of me and he took a shaky breath.

"My parents never wanted me. T-they started to beat me when I was only a baby. They starved me, beat me, and nearly k-killed me. Then, I got a call f-from the police, saying my p-parents were m-murdered. In my dream, t-they came back," he replied.

Tears were falling down his face, and I pulled him into a hug. I kissed his forehead and he held me tighter.

"If I could, I would beat the crap out of his parents," Riker growled.

"I would give you complete permission," I agreed.

Ross stopped crying, but he still was really depressed.

"Do you want to stay up with us?" I asked.

"I think that would help," Ross replied.

I gave him a small smile and Riker turned on the T.V. We stayed up for at least 4 hours, and Ross fell asleep on my lap. Then, I realized something. Ross opened up to me. I smiled at the thought. We actually had our first connection. But, I know this is only the first part of the story, and that there is more to come. I kissed Ross's forehead, and fell asleep.

* * *

**TA-DA! So, Ross and Laura are growing closer together. But, that won't last long, I have things planned, MWAHAHAH! This was probably my favorite chapter to write. But, there is more to come. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈳6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm so happy you guys like the story! It means a lot! Anyway, enough of my blabbing! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I woke up and I felt someone on me. I opened my eyes and I saw Ross sleeping peacefully. I smiled and I carefully got up, trying not to wake him. Riker was sprawled out on the floor, drooling. I smirked and took a picture. What? I can use it for blackmail! Anyway, I decided to make some breakfast, and hopefully Ross will eat this time. When I was cracking the eggs, my cell phone rang. It was from a blocked number, but, curiosity got the best of me, and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Laura Marano?" the person asked.

Oh no. Please not another crazy fan, please don't let it be another fan!

"Yes, it's me," I replied.

"Oh, thank god! You have no idea how hard it was to get your number!" the person exclaimed.

I let out a small laugh. Well, it's not a crazy fan, so I'm good.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked, mixing the eggs.

"Oh, my bad! Well, my name is Rydel Matthews. I work at the mental hospital," the person replied.

I nearly dropped the phone. Oh no. Did Mrs. Williams call them to take Ross away? Oh no, I will not let that happen!

"Uh, you know you were thinking out loud, right? Plus, I wanted to know if I could come and see Ross. According to him, I'm like a older sister," Rydel replied.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," I said, "Also, I guess it would be okay if you came to visit."

"Thank you so much!" Rydel exclaimed.

I laughed and I heard her laughing also.

"I'll text you my address," I said.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. When I turned around, I saw Ross standing there with the goofiest smile on his face. He ran over and tackled me into a hug.

"You are the best!" he exclaimed.

I hugged him back but gave him a confused look.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You called Rydel, or she called you, but it doesn't matter! She's the only one at the mental hospital that didn't think I was crazy," Ross explained, his eyes getting a little dark.

"Well, I'm glad I made you happy," I said, kissing his head.

I looked over at Riker and he was still asleep. I looked over at a nearby bucket, and then the sink. I smirked and I looked at Ross. He had the same evil smirk on his face.

_A couple of minutes later..._

Ross and I filled a bucket with ice cold water. We decided to pour it all over Riker to wake him up. I called Raini and Calum over to video tape it. We were right above him.

"On 3," Ross whispered.

"1,2,3!" we all yelled.

Ross and I dumped the water on Riker an he screamed and jolted awake. We all burst out laughing and Riker glared at all of us.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked.

We all nodded, still laughing. Then, he got up and started to tickle Ross.

"So, you still think it was funny?" Riker asked, still tickling Ross.

"N-No! S-Stop!" Ross laughed.

Riker stopped and Ross caught his breath. Riker looked at me and smirked. Uh oh. I ran away but he was faster and picked me up. He started to tickle me and spin me around.

"R-Riker! St-top!" I laughed.

"Say I'm the most handsome man you've ever seen!" he demanded.

"Never!" I giggled.

Then, he started tickling me more, and I caved.

"Okay, okay! Y-You're the most handsome man I've e-ever seen!" I laughed.

Riker put me down on the couch and I started to breath normally.

"This I'd definately going up on YouTube," Calum said.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ross exclaimed, running towards the door.

Ross's P.O.V

I ran and opened the door, and Rydel was standing there with a huge smile on her face. She picked my up and trapped me in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too," I agreed.

Rydel was the person at the hospital who never asked why I cut myself. She actually understood that I needed time. She was always there when I needed her, and now she's back! Laura came up behind me and smiled at Rydel.

"You must be Rydel," she said, sticking her hand out.

Rydel shook her hand.

"The one and only," she replied.

"Come on in," Laura said.

Rydel came inside and I closed the door. We went in the living room and Raini was already making conversation with Rydel. Riker went upstairs to change, and Calum went to his house to get something. I was sitting next to Laura, and we were just listening to Raini and Rydel's conversation.

"I completely ship Jelena," Raini said.

"I don't! They keep breaking up!" Rydel argued.

"Well, they're meant to be!" Raini shot back.

Then, they went into a full on argument.

"Okay, so, you want to talk to Rydel while I take Raini?" Laura asked.

"No, I'm good. I already catched up with her. I think I'll let Raini have her for the day," I replied.

"Well, while they are fighting about a non-existing couple, why don't we try to get to know each other?" Laura suggested.

I flinched at that idea. I know that I told her my parents abused me, but that was only because she was the only one there! I don't think I'm ready to tell her about my full past.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I mumbled.

"Well, what about simple things? Like, your favorite color," Laura said.

"Look, I don't want to, okay?" I snapped.

Laura looked hurt and I looked down.

"Fine, if that's what you want," she said.

She got up and walked away. Raini and Rydel stopped arguing and came over to me. Rydel tried to hug me but I ran upstairs instead, running past Riker and locking myself in my room. Why does my stupid attitude have to ruin everything?! She probably hates me. I bet she's going to make Rydel take me back to the mental hospital. All she was trying to do was to get to know me, and I messed up. I took out my backpack and grabbed my blade. I started to slice my wrists.

"She hates me," I whispered, "She wants nothing to do with me."

I felt my tears flowing down my face. I threw my knife across the room and it landed under my desk. I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep. Big. Mistake.

_Dream_

_I was in a black room, tied to a chair. I started to struggle but the ropes got tighter. This seems way to familiar._

_"Hello? Anyone? HELP!" I yelled._

_All I got was silence. Then, I heard someone laughing. My head shot up and I looked around. My eyes widened when I saw my mom coming towards me with a whip. Now I remember. It's all coming back to me. They always did this when I cried. Well, tears were streaming down my face, and there was no stopping them now. I started screaming for help, but a hand flew over my mouth. My dad was above me, smirking._

_"No one is here to help you," he chuckled._

_"You'll always be alone," my mom added, getting closer to me, "Not even Laura wants you."_

_No, they're both lying. They have to be!_

_"Oh, but it's true," a familiar voice snikered._

_I turned my head and my eyes widened. Laura was standing there, a metal bat in her hands. Then Riker, Raini, Calum, and Rydel came up next to her, all of them smirking._

_"We never wanted you," Raini said._

_"You're just a mistake," Riker added._

_"You deserve to rot in hell," Calum growled._

_"I wish I never met you," Rydel sneered._

_My dad steeped back and Laura came over to me and grabbed my neck and looked my dead in the eyes._

_"You're a worthless piece of shit, and you always will be," Laura said.__  
_

_"No," I whispered._

_"You'll never be accepted. We may not be here, but you will never stop suffering," my mom said._

_They all crowded around me, a weapon in each of their hands._

_"NO!" I yelled._

_Then, they raised there weapons_

_"NO! STOP, PLEASE!" I begged._

_"You have no say in this," Riker spat._

_Then, they began to beat me._

Laura's P.O.V

I'm a complete bitch. I can't belive I just left Ross there! I bet he thinks he hates me. Raini and Rydel brought me back downstairs, and kept saying it wasn't my fault, but I know it is. Riker came down a couple of minutes ago, demanding answers. Raini filled him in, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Laura, please don't blame yourself. I know he opened up to you for the first time last night, but he still needs time," Riker said.

"I know. I'm going to go apologize," I replied.

But, Rydel stopped me.

"Wait, how long has he been here?" Rydel asked.

"A day and a half," I replied, "Why?"

Her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"It took him 5 weeks to open up to me! Laura, he trusts you. Just give him time. He needs you, no matter how much he denies it," Rydel said.

I smiled at her. So he does trust me. Okay, now I need to go apologize. I was about to go upstairs, but Calum burst into the house and slammed something onto the table. I ran back downstairs while Calum clenched his fists.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"Look at the new issue of Gossip Monthly," Calum growled.

I grabbed the magazine and my eyes widened. Their was a picture of me and Ross walking out of the orphanage. Funk you paparazzi! On the front, it read, 'Laura Marano adopts a charity case. Why would she?' I threw the magazine in the trash.

"How could those bitches say that about Ross?!" Raini screamed.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill those bastards!" Riker yelled.

"I'm calling them right now!" Rydel shouted, grabbing her phone.

"I swear if I see the paparazzi go near Ross, I will kill them!" I yelled.

Then, I heard a loud scream. We all froze and looked upstairs. Ross.

* * *

**Yeah, I know! I'm a horrible person leaving you with that huge cliffthanger! Well, now Rydel is in the story! Yeah, I know her last name is pretty stupid, but hey, I needed to come up with something. Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland WILL be in the story soon! I told you the fluff wouldn't last long! I'm evil! Anyway, I just want to say to DirtKid123: IM AM VERY SORRY! I know not all orphans are like this, but I just made Ross this way for the story. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings! I definitely did not mean to! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈶0**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

Without a second thought, I ran up the stairs with everyone else following me. I burst into Ross's room and my eyes widened. He was screaming and moving uncontrollably.

"STOP! PLEASE!" he screamed.

Riker ran over to him and held him down. Calum had to go and help him. Rydel and I stood over Ross. Raini just stood at the doorway, paralyzed with fear. I don't blame her. I would be scared to if I didn't know him that well.

"Ross! Wake up!" Rydel yelled, "You're having a nightmare!"

Ross just kept screaming and started to kick at Calum and Riker.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold him down for much longer!" Calum said nervously.

I began to shake Ross.

"Ross! Wake up, please! Whatever is happening in your nightmare isn't true!" I begged.

I held him by his shoulders and started to cry. Riker, Calum, and Rydel backed away and just watched.

"I know you probably think I hate you, but I don't! I freaking love you okay?! Your the best little boy I have ever met, and the best son I could ask for! You may not think that, but I do! I just want to help you, but you won't let me in! You think that no one understands you, and you think that you're alone, but you're not!" I yelled.

Ross stopped screaming, and he was just laying on my lap. Tears were staemng down my face and I looked at Ross.

"You're never alone," I said softly.

"Laura?" Ross asked quietly.

I looked at him with a small smile on my face. His hair was a mess and tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking.

"Did you mean everything you just said?" he asked.

"Every word," I replied.

The others came towards us and sat down.

"Ross, what were you dreaming about?" Rydel asked.

Ross took a shaky breath and sat up.

"All of you were beating me, calling me worthless. My parents were there, and they said that even if they're not alive, that I'll always suffer," Ross replied quietly.

He buried his head into my chest and cried. I rubbed his back and kissed his head.

"Ross, we would never hurt you," Raini said.

"We love you too much to ever hurt you," Riker added.

"I'm sorry," Ross whispered.

"For what?" Calum asked.

"For being a charity case," Ross replied, his voice breaking.

Our eyes widened and we all faced Ross.

"How do you know about that?" Rydel asked.

"You guys yell a lot," Ross replied.

We all looked at Calum and he just put up his hands to defend himself.

"Ross, you are definately not a charity case. Those people don't know what they're talking about," I said.

"They hate me," Ross whimpered.

He still had his head in my chest, and he kept crying. I pulled him into a hug and started to sing softly in his ear.

"Honest"

Patience, test my patience.  
If I made it too hard for you maybe you should've changed it.

Say it, you should say it,  
'Cause I'd say I was wrong just to make it fill all the spaces.

Waiting, always waiting.  
If I gave you control would you say that we could've saved it?

I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
In weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.

I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _[x2]_

Chasing, always chasing dreams.  
Why'd you stick around, why'd you stay with me?  
Why'd you fake it?

Hesitation is killing me too.  
But I couldn't save it, I couldn't save it.

I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
In weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you. _[x2]_

I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _[x4]_

Ross lifted his head up and gave me a weak smile. I returned it and I rested my head on his.

"I will tell you one day Laura, I promise," Ross whispered.

"I know you will," I said.

_Later that night..._

I was sitting in my room, watching T.V. I wasn't paying attention to it, though. I was thinking about Ross. Raini, Rydel, and Calum left a couple of hours ago, but Riker stayed to talk to Ross and help him fall asleep. He still is shaken up, but he seems like he's getting better. When I told him I loved him, I meant it. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have my friends to thank for that. Then, I heard the sound of a door closing and soon enough, my door opened to reveal Ross. I motioned for him to come inside and he sat down on my bed next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Okay, that was a stupid question. Of course he isn't okay! He just had a very graphic nightmare! I can be really stupid sometimes...

"Well, I was talking to Riker, and he fell asleep. I was talking to his about something," Ross replied.

"What we're you talking about?" I asked.

"Opening up," Ross replied.

My eyes widened and I turned to face him.

"You want to open up to me?" I asked, hope leaking in my voice.

Ross nodded his head.

"I think I trust you enough after what you told me," Ross said.

I turned off the T.V and Ross took a deep breath.

"After my parent's funeral, I was put into foster care. Every family that I was put with felt like going into hell. None of them ever accepted me. They always beat me, and said things about me. I started to self-harm, and I even attempted suicide a couple of times. But, Riker was always the one who stopped me. The only nice people I had in my life were Riker and Melissa. They always stuck by my side, no matter how bitter I was. The worst family I was with, was the Ratliff's. They had 3 kids. Ellington, Rocky, and Ryland. When they're parents weren't around, they were the best people you could ever meet. When their parents were with us, they became abusive. They all hated me. The only one out of all of them that didn't do that was Rocky. He's 14, and the youngest one. He always snuck me food, and hanged out with me. One day, I didn't see him at all. I found out that his parents took him away. Ellington and Ryland were devastated, and they took out all of their anger on me. I nearly died that night. But, someone next door found me and called the hospital. When I woke up, they put me back in the orphanage. That was the tenth family that adopted me. That was a year ago. After that, Mrs. Williams prevented people from taking anymore kids. But, she only did that for everyone else, not for me. She hates me, and I know it. She...never mind. I'll tell you that some other time. Anyway, I thought that no other family would want to adopt me, until you came. Now, we're here," Ross explained.

By the time he was done, tears were streaming down his face. I've been crying since the start. I pulled Ross into a hug and he sobbed into my chest. He's so, broken. But, even broken things can be fixed. I just can't belive he came from such a dark past. I don't want to add to that. But, one question still is roaming my mind: What the hell does Mrs. Williams have anything to do with this?

Ross's P.O.V

After I stopped crying, Laura asked if I wanted to sleep with her, since Riker stole my bed. I said yes, since I need someone right now. I'm pretty glad I opened up to Laura. I've been holding it in for so long, and I needed to let it out. I didn't tell her about Mrs. Williams, because she is a more, brutal part of the story, and I really don't like talking about it. Especially since she threatened me so many times. Anyway, I crawled under the covers and Laura turned off the lights. She pulled the covers over herself and I layed my head on her chest. He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"Goodnight Ross," she whispered.

"Goodnight, mom," I replied.

I know that I couldn't see her, but I know she had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Awwww! Huge mother/son moment right there! Okay, so this chapter was pretty deep. Well, we now know Ross's past, but not all of it. Mrs. Williams plays a very big role in Ross's life, and not in a good way. You'll just have to wait and see! Also to DirtKid123: I'm very sorry for your losses! I am here if you need me! That goes for all of you lovely readers! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈶0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! Sorry, but I love Christmas. Anyway, happy holidays! I'm probably going to post a one-shot later, so be on the look out for that! Anyway, this chapter is set during Christmas, so yeah! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

Its been 2 weeks since Ross has called me mom, and we've been growing closer. It's finally Christmas, and I have a gift for him. I know he's going to love it. Then, I heard the door slam shut and in came Riker, Rydel, Raini, and Calum.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all shouted.

I laughed and they started to laugh also. Max came into the room with a box in his hands.

"If anymore people come into this house, I think I'm going to have a heart attack," he groaned, putting the box under the tree.

"Please, you love us," Raini teased.

Max rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Rydel has grown close to all of us and is fitting it quite nicely. They put their stuff down and Riker came over to me with something behind his back. Then, he lifted a mistletoe above us and kissed me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Laur," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Riaura is happening!" Calum exclaimed, "Raini, you owe me 20 bucks!"

We all gave them wierd looks.

"He's just kidding," Raini laughed nervously, sending a death glare Calum's way.

"Hey, shouldn't Ross be down here?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, I told him to get ready. I'll go check up on him," I replied, running up the stairs.

Ross's P.O.V

I hate the holidays. Yeah, you're probably in shock. I should love the holidays, but today reminds me of... never mind. I heard the door open and I knew it was Laura. She sat down next to me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, everyone's waiting for you," she said.

"Well, keep them waiting," I snapped.

She looked me dead in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" Laura asked.

I didn't say anything. She sighed and pulled me onto her lap. I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Every Christmas, when my parents were alive, they beat me just to make themselves happy. Seeing me in pain brang them joy," I whispered.

I could feel the tears flowing down my face. Then, I lost it. I sat up and just started crying. Laura was hugging me and rubbing my back. After I stopped, I just layed on her lap, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Look, I know today brings back bad memories, but now is the time to make new ones. The people downstairs love you and care about you to much to see you like this. I love you to much to see you in this much pain. I want to make today special," Laura said.

I buried my head into her chest and hugged her.

"Your the best mom ever," I said, "What did I ever do to deserve your love?"

She kissed my head and looked at me.

"The question you should really ask is, what did I do to derserve you?" she said.

Laura's P.O.V

After a little convincing, I lead Ross downstairs where he was immediately showered with hugs. He was smiling and laughing with everyone else. He was actually happy. Right now, we were opening presents, and Calum was acting like a 5-year old.

"Yes! Front row seats to see Aladdin on Broadway!" Calum squealed.

"That cost me a lot, so I expect a really good gift," Raini warned.

We all laughed when Calum hid behind the tree. Finally, it was Ross's turn. I gave his my gift first. He opened it up and his eyes widened in shock and delight. There's a reason there are holes in the box.

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?!" he exclaimed.

The puppy jumped out of the box and landed ontop of Ross. It was a littler golden retriever I found at a pet shelter. Ross picked up the puppy and started to play around with it. He ran over to me and trapped me in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ross exclaimed.

I laughed and he sat back down with the puppy in his lap.

"So, what are you going to name it?" I asked.

"How about Riker?" Riker suggested.

"Uh, no," Ross said.

Everyone burst out laughing. Riker just pouted and crossed his arms.

"How about, Charm?" Raini said, "You know, like good luck."

"Yeah, I like that," Ross replied, "Puppy, you're now named Charm."

Charm started to bark in happiness and licked Ross. For the rest of the day, everyone was just having fun and not caring about anything. I stepped out in the backyard to stare at the stars. I felt someone hug me from behind, and I knew who it was.

"What brings you out here?" Riker asked.

"Just staring at the stars," I replied.

"You know, Ross really does love you, he's grown so close to you," Riker said, "You really made him happy again."

"Thank you for bringing me to him," I replied, staring at him, "Plus, I need to give you your present."

Riker got close to my face and I could feel his breath.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"This," I replied.

I grabbed his shirt collar and pressed my lips against his. She wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same to his neck. There is only one word to describe this moment: perfect.

Ross's P.O.V

I was playing around with Charm when I heard the doorbell. Everyone else seemed busy, so I answered it. When I opened the door, I immediately regret even choosing to answer it.

"Hello Ross," the person sneered.

"M-Mrs. Williams?" I asked nervously.

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. Next chapter, MAJOR DRAMA! Even on the holidays, I can be evil. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you guys in 2015! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈶0**

**(Don't forget to eat LOADS of cookies and chocolate! ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: IM BACK! How long has it been? 4 days I think? I have no ****funking idea, but whatever! I feel evil leaving you all with that cliffthanger. ITS AWESOME! Just to warn you, this chapter is pretty intense. We also find out about Mrs. Williams true identity. You guys are going to hate her. I CANT WAIT! The next couple of chapters are going to be fun to write! Anyway, let's get to the good stuff! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I started to back away from the door. What the hell is she doing here?! I looked behind me, but everyone else must of went outside. Now I'm really starting to get scared. I will not let her touch me: again. She stepped inside and closed the door behind me. She sent me a glare and I gulped.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

She gave me an innocent look.

"Can't I just come and check up on you?" she asked.

"Considering that it's you, no," I snapped.

Her face turned from innocent to heartless in a matter of seconds. She pushed me to the ground and I landed with a loud thud. I wimpered in pain and she smirked. Mrs. Williams then bent down and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Listen to me right now. You will not stay with Laura, you understand? I will make sure of it. You may of been able to snap at me when she was around, but now that you're alone, it's time for me to teach you a lesson," Mrs. Williams growled.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the ground. I yelled out in pain and she slapped me across the face.

"Shut up you rat!" she spat.

She dragged me into the living room and shoved me inside of the closet. She came in and locked the door behind her. Then, she shoved me against the wall and smashed her lips against mine. I tried to push her away, put she tightened her grip on my arms. This can't be happening, not again!

Laura's P.O.V

Riker and I pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Woah," I breathed out.

"That was, amazing," Riker said.

"Awwwww!" people chorused.

We turned around and saw Rydel, Raini, and Calum standing there, phones in their hands. A blush crept onto my cheeks and Riker slapped his head.

"You took pictures, didn't you?" he asked.

"We got every single moment," Rydel replied.

"You guys are so annoying," I groaned.

"Well, you're stuck with us anyway," Raini teased.

"Unfortunately," Riker said I said in unison.

Then, we all burst out laughing. Then, I realized something.

"Guys, where's Ross?" I asked.

"He's in the living room with Charm," Rydel replied, "That's where he was when we came looking for you two."

"We should probably tell him about this," Calum said, motioning to me and Riker.

"So, are you two dating?" Rydel asked.

Riker intertwined my hand with his.

"I guess so," I said, smiling at him.

They all squealed, even Calum. Typical.

"Let's go tell Ross!" Raini exclaimed, running into the house.

We all laughed and followed her. But, when we went into the living room, it was completely empty. I gave the others a questioning look.

"I thought you said Ross was in here," Riker said.

"He was! I swear!" Calum defended.

I looked out the window and I saw an unfamiliar car.

"Guys, do any of you know who that car belongs to?" I asked.

They all came next to me. I heard Riker gasp.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"That car belongs to Mrs. Williams," he replied.

"What does she want?" Raini asked, obviously annoyed.

Then, Charm ran towards in barking like crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with that dog?" Rydel asked.

Charm ran off and kept looking back at us.

"I think she wants us to follow her," I said.

"How do you know its a girl?" Calum asked.

"Now is not the time for stupid questions!" Raini scolded.

We ran after Charm and she stopped infront of the closet, growling and barking. Raini picked her up and tried to calm her down. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then, I heard someone screaming.

"Guys, listen," I whispered.

Everyone went silent. Even Charm, which is surprising.

"Stop! Stop please!" a familiar voice begged, "You're hurting me!"

"Just shut up before I make you!" another familiar voice threatened.

We heard a thump and a scream. I could not believe my ears. I started banging on the door.

"ROSS!" I screamed.

"LAURA HELP ME!" Ross cried.

"Laura! Move!" Riker commanded, "I'm going to knock down the door!"

Before he could run into the door, Rydel stopped him.

"There's a spare key dumbass!" she pointed out, "You even used it this morning!"

He stood still and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and took out the spare key from the top of the door. I unlocked it and ran in. I could not believe me eyes. Mrs. Williams was taking Ross's pants off, while she was about to take off her shirt. Ross was in tears and his eyes widened when he saw me. I pushed Mrs. Williams out of the way.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WHORE!" I screamed, "I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I dare you," she smirked.

Then, I tackled her to the ground. I saw Rydel go over to Ross to try and comfort him. He was just looking at me in fear. Mrs. Williams pinned me to the ground but I bit her hand and she pulled it away.

"ASSHOLE!" she yelled.

I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. I got ontop of her and started punching her in the stomach, hard. Riker and Calum had to pull me away from here while Raini held her down.

"Laura! It's okay! Ross is safe!" Riker said.

"Please calm down! You're scaring Ross!" Calum added, "He needs you now more than ever!"

I stopped struggling and they released me. Ross was trembling in Rydel's arms with a tear stained face. My face softened and I bent down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered.

Without hesitation, he flew into my arms and cried into my chest. I looked over at and glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, venom leaking in my voice, "How could you do this to a 13-year old child?!"

"It's what I do," she smirked.

"I can't belive I've been working with a raper," Riker muttered, rubbing his head.

"You are sick," Raini growled.

"I'm calling the police," Rydel said, taking out her phone.

She left the closet and Mrs. Williams glared at all of them.

"You're all going to regret this," she spat.

"Mommy?" a familiar voice asked.

We all turned around and saw Melissa standing there, clutching onto a teddy bear.

"Sweetie, I told you to stay in the car," Mrs. Williams said, getting nervous.

"I know, but you were taking to long," Melisaa mumbled.

Then, she looked over at Ross and he face was filled with worry.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

We all looked at each other, scared to answer her. She's five for crying out loud! How are we supposed to tell her?! Riker sighed and bent down to face her.

"Melissa, your mommy did a very bad thing and hurt Ross," Riker explained quietly, "She's going somewhere for a long time."

Tears started to form in Melissa's eyes.

"Why would she do anything bad?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, they're lying! Help mommy!" Mrs. Williams shouted.

Melissa looked at us and then her mom. She kept doing this for at least 5 minutes. Then, she ran into Riker's arms and cried. Mrs. Williams face dropped and all of the color was drained from her face. After a few minutes, the police arrived and they took Mrs. Williams away. Rydel, Raini, and Calum left a couple of hours ago, and Melissa decided to stay with me until the police find her a legal guardian. Right now, I'm sitting in the living room with Ross and he is still crying. Riker is right next to me, and Melissa is asleep on his lap. Max is also home, and I'm not looking forward to telling him what happened. Ross is stil shaking, even though Riker gave his his sweatshirt. I sighed and leaned my head on Riker's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at Riker.

"Why are you asking me?" he questioned.

"Well, Ross doesn't want to talk at all, and Melissa is sleeping," I replied, "Plus, you did find out that you were working with a rapist for most of your life."

"I'm pretty shocked. I mean, I never suspected that Mrs. Williams would ever do something like this," Riker said.

"I-It's n-not the f-first time she d-did this to m-me," Ross stuttered.

Riker and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" we asked in shock.

Ross wiped his nose with his sleeve and sat up.

"It happened when the 5th family that adopted me sent me back to the orphanage. I was 11 at the time," Ross started.

Ross's P.O.V

_*Flashback*_

_2 years ago..._

_I slammed the car door and Mr. Green sent me one last glare before driving off. When he was out of sight, I let the tears flow down my face. Sure, I look cold-hearted, but really I'm just another depressed kid. This has to be the worst family I have ever been with. They treated me like a slave. I probably lost 10 pounds because of the lack of food. They got tired of me and just had to send me back to the orphanage. I stomped inside and I saw Riker talking to Mrs. Williams. I just ran past them and ran into my room. They never clean it out since they know I always come back. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even Riker or Melissa. I heard the door open and I groaned._

_"Riker, I'm not in the mood," I said, "If you're Melissa, then I'll play with you later."_

_"I'm not either one of those people," the person snapped._

_I picked up my head and I saw Mrs. Williams standing there with her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and I layed back down on the bed._

_"What do you want?" I growled._

_"Get up," she demanded._

_"I'm not in the mood," I mumbled, "I just want to be alone."_

_All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned and I say up, holding my stomach. I saw Mrs. Williams standing there with a belt in her hands._

_"Unless you want to get hit again, I suggest you listen to me," Mrs. Williams snapped, "NOW GET UP!"_

_I stood up slowly and she grabbed me by my arms and press's her lips against mine. I phushed her away and glared at her._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled._

_She lunged at me and I fell on the ground. She started kissing me all over the place and she wouldn't move when I tried to push her away. Then, things got really bad. She hit me everytime I screamed for help, so I ended up with a lot of bruises. When she put her clothes back on she told me one last thing._

_"If you tell anyone about this, I will end you," she threatened._

_Then, she slammed the door behind her. I put my clothes back on slowly and I curled up in a ball and cried. She just took my virginity and I don't know what to do._

_*End of Flashback*_

Laura's P.O.V

After Ross was done, tears were streaming down his face and I was on the verge of bursting into tears. I pulled him into a hug and he cried into my chest.

"S-she raped m-me," Ross whispered.

"I can't belive this. I should of checked on you. Mrs. Williams said you were screaming because you were frustrated about having to find another family to take you in," Riker said, "This is all my fault."

Ross looked at his will tears eyes.

"No i-it isn't. D-Don't blame yourself," Ross cried, "You didn't know"

He got up and hugged Riker and he kissed Ross's forehead. Melissa woke up and crawled into Ross's lap.

"I heard everything," she said, "Even though I don't know part of the things you said, I'm sorry."

Ross pulled her into a hug and Melissa kissed his cheek. She gave him a small smile and layed her head on his shoulder, while Ross hugged me. Riker has his arm around my shoulders and Melissa was next to him.

"I love you mom," Ross said.

I kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"I love you too Ross," I whispered, "I will help you through this."

Then, we saw Charm running towards us and she jumped into Ross's lap and fell asleep while doing so. I rubbed her behind her ears.

"This dog cares about you like us," I said, "She helped us save you from Mrs. Williams."

Ross pat Charm on the head, not letting go of me.

"Laura, would you adopt me?" Melissa asked.

I looked at Riker with wide eyes. He nodded his head. I looked back at Melissa.

"Of course I will," I replied.

She gave me a toothy grin and looked at Ross.

"I'm going to be you sister!" she squealed.

Ross gave her a small smile.

"I can't wait," he said, and I know he meant it.

I still need to tell him about me and Riker, but now really isn't the time. But, why can't I shake the feeling off that something bad is going to happen?

* * *

**Oh Laura, that's because something bad is going to happen. So, we now know Mrs. Williams part in the story. Don't you hate her, because I know I do! Anyway, yeah! Laura is going to adopt Melissa, and yeah! Riker and Laura are dating, and yeah! Ross and Laura are growing closer! But, that won't last long. I have things planned, MWAHAHAH! I'm evil! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: READ VERY IMPORTANT! You guys are SO going to hate me after this chapter. Okay, so this is the time frame for the story. It has been 2 months since the incident with Mrs. Williams, and Laura and Ross have gotten closer. Ross is now 14, since his birthday in real life is December 29. Anyway, Laura and Riker have been dating and Riker is planning to propose her. Melissa is already part of the family and having a lot of fun. The 4 are really close, along with their friends. Alright, that's the plot right now! You are seriously going to hate me after this though. Alright, on to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

Ross's P.O.V

"Laura, why do I have to go to school?" I whined, "I'm perfectly fine with being homeschooled."

"Ross, you need to make friends your age," Laura said, "You can't be hanging out with me all the time."

So, Laura decided that I should start going to public school. I don't like the sound of that idea. I don't even know if I could trust anyone there! Riker then came into the living room and I ran in front of him.

"Riker, please tell your girlfriend that I should be homeschooled," I begged.

Laura gave Riker a glare and he gulped.

"Sorry Ross, but I have to agree with Laura," Riker said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I crossed my arms and shook my head in disappointment.

"She made you soft man," I said.

Riker just shrugged and sighed.

"The things you have to sacrifice when you get a girlfriend," Riker sighed, wrapping his arms around Laura.

She kissed him and I gagged. They gave me a look but they burst out laughing. Melissa came skipping downstairs with Charm in her arms.

"Mommy, when Ross goes to jail can I get his room?" Melissa asked, putting Charm down.

I slapped my head and Laura gave her a questioning look.

"Ross isn't going to jail," Laura said.

"Yeah he is, he told me so. He said he's going to a place where he is forced to listen to mean people and he has to deal with other prisoners," Melissa explained.

Riker and Laura looked at me with wide eyes.

"You told your little sister that?" Riker asked in disbelief.

"I needed to warn her," I replied.

Laura came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Your going to school. Plus, I may of already registered you," Laura said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Surprise?" Riker said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Laura and I shouted.

I looked back at Laura and glared.

"So either way, I have no choice but to go?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ross, I just want you to make new friends. I don't want you to be in here all the time," Laura replied.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'll give school a shot."

Laura hugged me and kissed my head.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

I'm probably going to regret this.

_The next day..._

I heard beeping and I groaned in annoyance. I opened my eyes and realized it was my alarm. I slammed the snooze button and went back to sleep. 5 minutes later, it was beeping again. I groaned and got up, turning it off.

"Stupid alarm," I mumbled.

I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a towel and went back in my room. I decided to wear a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans with black high-top converse. I put on a black t-shirt and a Monster's University sweatshirt over it. I put on the whistle necklace Rydel got me for Christmas and I combed my hair. I brushed my teeth and I grabbed my backpack with all my stuff in it, except my pocket knife. Ever since that day of the incident, I've actually stopped. I still have scars, but it doesn't bother me. Anyway, I went downstairs and I saw Max making breakfast. I threw my backpack on the counter and I sat down at the table.

"Morning Ross," Max greeted.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"You try getting up at 5:30," I mumbled.

Max just laughed as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I started eating and Laura came running down the stairs.

"Max I think I'm late!" she said quickly, "Ross is probably still sleeping! You know he's a heavy sleeper!"

"Uh, mom?" I asked.

Laura froze and looked at me.

"It's 6:15, we have to be at the school by 6:50," I said.

She sighed in relief and collapsed in the seat next to me. Max gave her a cup of coffee.

"Thank goodness you remembered to turn on your alarm," Laura said.

"I actually forgot, Riker turned it on," I replied.

She sent me a playful glare and I laughed. After we finished eating, it was time to go. I got my backpack and said goodbye to Max. We got in Laura's car and drove to the school. When we got there, we walked inside and into the office. The secretary came up to us when we came in.

"Hello, welcome to Sunlight Academy," she greeted, "My name is Mrs. Lawrence, the principal is waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you," Laura said.

We walked into the office and saw a woman sitting there. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked pretty tired, but smiled at me when we walked in.

"You must be Ross Marano," she said.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied.

Laura shook her hand and we sat down.

"Well, welcome. My name is Mrs. Richardson," she said, "At this school, you can choose your own career. Yes, you have your normal classes, but you can choose something to do that you think you will be successful at."

"In that case, I kind of want to be a performer," I replied.

"I know, Laura told me," Mrs. Richardson said.

I looked at Laura and smiled at her. After awhile, I got my schedule and my locker combination, and I was on my own,

"I'll pick you up later," Laura called, waving at me.

I waved back and she walked out of the building. I sighed and turned around, only to crash into someone. All of my stuff fell to the floor and I groaned. I bent down to pick it up, and the person helped me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," they apologized.

"It's fine," I said.

We both got up and they handed me my stuff. I looked up and saw it was a girl and she stuck her hand out.

"My name's Zendaya Coleman, but you can call me Z," she said.

I shook her hand.

"My name's Ross Marano," I said.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"No way! Your Laura Marano's son!" Zendaya said in shock.

"Yeah, but do you believe in all those rumors?" I asked.

Apparently, magazines have been spreading rumors about me. They aren't good. At all.

"Nope, I think it's a bunch of crap," Zendaya said.

We both started laughing at that. She looked at my schedule and smiled.

"Cool! We have the same classes!" she exclaimed, "Plus, your locker is right next to mine!"

I broke out into a smile. I like this girl already.

"Come on, let's get you started. After class, I can introduce you to my other friends," Zendaya said.

I guess school isn't that bad after all, well, the friends part.

Laura's P.O.V

Right now, Melissa was watching T.V with me and Riker went out for a bit. Rydel and Raini are also with us, and Calum went along with Riker.

"Why are we watching Curious George?" Rydel asked.

"It's the greatest show ever!" Melissa replied.

"I agree," Raini said.

Melissa gave her a high-five and I laughed. Raini could be so childish sometimes. Then, my cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Laura, it's me," a familiar voice replied.

"What do you want Blake?" I asked annoyed.

Blake is my manager, and he can be really stupid sometimes. But, he's the best in the business.

"Look, you need to get rid of the kid," he said.

My eyes widened and I clenched my fists.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Everyone immediately looked my way.

"Calm down! You can keep the little girl, but you have to get rid of the rat," he said.

"ROSS IS NOT A RAT!" I shouted.

"Look, if you don't, your career is over. You won't have the money to pay for your house and everyone in it. You have to choose, save your career, or keep the blonde," he replied.

Before I could say anything, he hung up. I slammed my phone on the counter and grinder my teeth.

"That bastard," I muttered.

"What happened?" Raini asked.

"Blake made me choose between Ross and my career," I replied.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Rydel asked.

"It's because of the stupid rumors," Riker replied, walking in.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Your REALLY loud," Calum answered.

I just sighed and rubbed my head. What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. MAJOR DRAMA COMING UP! People from Ross's past are returning also... IM SO EVIL! Also, Zendaya will be a permanent friend. I just decided to add her in the story. What do you think Laura will choose? Her career or Ross? Who else hates Blake, because I know I do! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee!㈶0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hola people's! IM BACK! So, I may of left you with that cliffy, now didn't I? I FEEL SO EVIL! Anyways, I'm here with a new chapter! The next part of this story is going to be fun to write! Let's do this! I don't own anything reconizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

School actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My teachers are pretty decent, and no one mentioned any of the rumors, so that's a good thing! Zendaya introduced me to her friends Bella Thorne and Roshan Fegan. She said that there's one more person, but he isn't here. I'm going to see him tommorrow, so that doesn't really bother me. Right now, I'm waiting outside of the school for Laura to pick me up. She finally pulled up, and I went inside the car.

"Hey," I said, throwing my backpack on the seat.

"Hey to you too," Laura greeted, "So, how was you're first day of school?"

"Pretty good. My teachers are decent, and I made some new friends," I replied.

"Told you school wasn't that bad," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. She chuckled and we started the ride back home. I noticed that she looked nervous, but I really don't know why. Is she hiding something from me? Maybe Riker said something to her, I have no clue, but it's bothering me. We finally got home and I ran inside, jumping on the couch.

"Finally," I sighed.

Laura rolled her eyes at me and went into the kitchen. Rydel came out with Calum following her. I sat up and gave them a curious look.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What, we can't visit?" Rydel replied, sitting next to me.

"I thought you guys said you weren't going to come until next week," I pointed out.

They both froze in their spots. I stood up.

"What are you two hiding?" I asked, crossing my arms.

They just glanced at each other and didn't say anything. I knew Rydel wasn't going to say anything, so I looked over at Calum. He was already sweating. I stepped in front of him.

"So," I started, "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," Calum said quickly.

I started to walk around him slowly.

"Well, maybe if I tell everyone your secret, you'll talk," I smirked.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I may or may not of saw something he was keeping from anyone, especially Raini. It's not really a big deal, but to Calum, it's a huge deal.

"You wouldn't dare," he gasped.

"Try me," I shot back.

"Calum, don't you dare. We need to find the right time to tell him," Rydel warned.

Calum darted his eyes back and forth between me and Rydel. Finally, he sighed and put his head down.

"Sorry Ross, I can't tell you," he muttered.

I groaned in frustration. At least I know Laura has something to tell me later.

"We're sorry Ross, but we think Laura should tell you herself," Rydel said.

"Alright," I caved.

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the kitchen, but I did one last thing.

"CALUM SLEEPS WITH RAINI'S TEDDY BEARS!" I shouted, running towards the kitchen.

I could hear Rydel laughing and Calum cursing at her. I just chuckled and went into the kitchen. I saw Laura and Riker talking, and they didn't see me. I hid behind the counter and started listening to their conversation.

"Laura, are you sure about this?" Riker asked.

"I'm positive, I've made my decision," Laura replied.

"Laura, I have a really bad feeling about this. How are we supposed to tell him? I don't think we should even go through with this," Riker said.

"Look, we have to do this, I'm not risking it," Laura snapped.

Riker sighed and rubbed his head. Are they talking about me? I think they are, but maybe I'm wrong. I saw Laura dial a number and the person picked up on the second ring. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but I just listened to Laura.

"Yeah, it's me," Laura said, "I've made a decision."

A decision? What the hell is she talking about? She waited a few minutes before answering.

"I've decided to get rid of Ross," she said.

I could not believe what I just heard. The person I put all of my trust in, the person I opened up to, the person that I call my mom, wants to get rid of me.

Laura's P.O.V

I could here Blake cheering over the phone.

"It's about time you got rid of that rat!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a rat for sure," I agreed.

"Well, just let him down easy. I'll tell the press. See you soon," Blake says.

Then, he hangs up. I put my phone down and smirked at Riker.

"I told you it would work," I smirked.

"Just wait until it goes wrong, just wait," Riker said, "I still don't like this."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I assured.

"How could you?" a familiar voice asked quietly.

Riker and I turned around and saw Ross standing there with tears flowing down his face. My eyes widened and Riker just went pale.

"Ross, it isn't what it looks like," I said, going over to him.

He stepped away from me.

"Don't even touch me! I thought you loved me! I thought you actually cared for me!" Ross cried.

"Ross, just hear me out!" I begged.

"I opened up to you, I trusted you, and now you're just getting rid of me!" Ross yelled.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed.

"I SHOULDNT OF EVEN LET YOU ADOPT ME! YOURE JUST LIKE ALL OF THE OTHERS!" Ross shouted, "YOU DONT EVEN WANT ME!"

"THATS NOT TRUE!" I yelled.

Rydel, Calum, and Raini came running in, freezing when they saw me and Ross.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GETTING RID OF ME?!" Ross shot back.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I screamed.

"IM JUST ANOTHER MESSED UP KID ARENT I? YOU EVEN CALLED ME A RAT! MAYBE I AM A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU SAID IN THE DREAM! MAYBE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU!" Ross yelled.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. Then, I did something I'd never thought I'd do. I went right in front of Ross and slapped him across the face, hard. Everyone around us gasped.

"Never talk to me like that!" I growled, "You should know better!"

I looked at my hand and my eyes widened. Blood. Ross looked at me, holding his face. He was shaking, and his eyes were full of tears and fear was shining in his eyes. I slapped my clean hand over my mouth. Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?!

"Ross," I whispered, but he just shook his head.

"I was right, you're just like all the others. You broke me Laura, right when you fixed me," Ross whimpered, "I hate you."

Then, he ran upstairs and I could her the door slam shut. Rydel just glared at me and ran after Ross. Raini was crying and Calum just shook his head at me and took her to the living room. Riker just started at me.

"I never thought you would do that to such a fragile kid," Riker said in shock, "I told you not to do this, and you didn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything," Riker snapped.

Then, he ran upstairs. He left something on the counter and I picked it up. It was a black leather case, and inside, was an engagement ring. I dropped it and let it all out. All my tears and pain. I fell to my knees and buried my head into my hands. What the hell have I done?

Riker's P.O.V

I can't believe Laura would ever do something like this. I was even going to propose to her! I don't know what to do anymore. Rydel and I were knocking on Ross's door, but he wouldn't open it. All we could here was his sobbing. Laura had this plan to lie to Blake and let Ross stay with me, and obviously, it backfired.

"Ross, please let us in!" Rydel begged.

"J-Just leave m-me a-alone!" Ross cried out.

I could feel my heart drop. He sounds so, broken. I have a feeling if we don't get in there, he's going to do something he'll regret. I don't know what I'd do if he killed himself. I just can't belive Laura. She knows how fragile she is, and then she acts like a total bitch and hurts him! Why is my life so complicated?! All of a sudden, we heard a crash and a scream come from Ross room. My eyes widened and Rydel looked at me in panic. We started to bang on the door.

"ROSS!" we screamed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" Ross yelled.

He wasn't talking to us. Someone is in that room. That's it, I've had enough.

"Rydel, stand back," I said.

When she did, I kicked the door down. We ran inside, and my mouth was hanging wide open. Ross's window was completely shattered, and there were drops of blood on the ground.

"Oh my god," Rydel gasped, covering her mouth.

I blinked back the tears. What the hell happened in here? Then, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It read:

_Told you that you would regret getting me arrested_

I dropped the paper in shock and leaned against the wall. Melissa came in the room, rubbing her eyes. She started to panic when she saw the glass.

"What happened? Where's Ross?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

Rydel picked her up and Melissa cried into her shoulder.

"Riker, what's wrong? What did the note say?" Rydel questioned.

I just looked at her, fear evident in my eyes.

"Mrs. Williams kidnapped Ross," I replied, my voice cracking.

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. Cue the hate for Laura, NOW! Did I just make you cry? I cried writing this chapter... LOADS of drama coming up, just sayin'! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Get another tissue box, because it just gets worse from here! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈷7㈷7㈷7 (I can't sign off with a silly face because of this sad chapter)**

**~Groot㈷3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hola people's! So, I read your reviews, and you all seem to hate Mrs. Williams. IM SO HAPPY! If you hate her now, you're going to hate her even MORE after this chapter. I have to warn you, this will make you cry. Get your tissues while you still can. Maybe some ice cream also to help your broken heart. That's what I did when writing this chapter... DONT JUDGE! Anyway, onto the horrible wonderful nightmare! (That was for you _Dirtkid123_ XD) I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I can't belive what I just heard. Rydel and Riker came down with Melissa and told me everything. At first, I didn't believe it. But when I saw Ross's room, I wish this was a nightmare I could wake up from. I didn't tell Riker anything about the ring, just because it would make things worse. I should of listened to him. I shouldn't if tried that stupid plan. Now, Ross hates me. His words still echo in my head, _I hate you_. The police are here and I already talked to them. Rydel is now telling them what happened, still holding onto Melissa. I was just sitting at the counter with my head in my hands. I felt someone sit next to me and I knew it was Riker. I didn't say anything. I really don't want to say anything. I just want to die. I deserve to after what I did to Ross.

"I'm sorry," Riker finally said.

I picked up my head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked quietly, still in shock.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I acted like a huge jerk. I know you didn't mean to hurt Ross. You love him more that anything. Plus, you were just mad. I was just so angry when you hit him. He's already been through a lot, and I just lost it."

He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I will make it up to you if I have to," Riker said.

I felt like bursting into tears at that point. Instead, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"I'm also sorry," Calum said, walking in.

I gave his a small smile and ruffled his hair. He sent me a playful glare and fixed his hair. I let go of Riker and he gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, I know it," Riker said.

"But he hates me," I whispered.

Riker cupped my face in his hands.

"No, he doesn't. He loves you. He needs you, no matter what he says," Riker assured.

I kissed him softly and leaned on his shoulder. Rydel, Melissa, and Raini came into the room a little later, tears in their eyes.

"The police said they'll try their best, but they don't promise anything," Raini said quietly, "Mrs. Williams apparently is a hard criminal to catch."

"What if we never see him again?" Melissa asked.

Rydel handed her to me and Melissa buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"We will find Ross, I promise," I whispered.

She just cried into my chest and I held her close. When I told Melissa that we will see Ross again, I think I was trying to convince myself more than her.

Ross's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a dark room. I tried to move but I was tied to a chair. I screamed but it came out muffled. Damn duct tape. What the hell happened to me anyway? I can't even remember. Then, it hit me.

_*Flashback*_

_I was crying into my pillow, ready to kill myself. Laura hates me. I know it. I didn't really mean it when I told her I hated her, but I don't know what to feel anymore. Rydel and Riker kept asking me to come in, but I don't want to face anyone right now. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash. I sat up and saw a figure dressed in black coming towards me with a knife. I screamed as they grabbed me._

_"ROSS!" Rydel and Riker screamed_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" I yelled._

_The person threw me onto the ground and I piece of class cut my leg. I groaned in pain and drops of blood stained the floor. The person bent down and put a white cloth over my mouth and nose. Everything around me started to get blurry and I was light-headed._

_"Sweet dreams, Ross," the person sneered._

_One name was on my mind before I blacked out: Mrs. Williams._

_*End of flasback*_

I started to panic. Mrs. Williams kidnapped me. What am I going to do?! I started struggling against the ropes, but it was no use. They just got tighter. Then, the door opened, and my eyes widened in fear. Mrs. Williams came in with a whip in her hands. I started to tremble and she smirked at my fear.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up," she smirked.

I was to scared to even glare at her. She stood in front of me and ripped the duct tape off of my mouth.

"OW!" I yelled.

She slapped me across the face and I whimpered in pain.

"Shut it you little brat," she hissed.

"W-what are you g-going to d-d to me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I have a lot of things planned," Mrs. Williams replied darkly, "You probably won't make it out of here alive."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. She's going to kill me. Then, I lost it. I just let the tears roll down my face. Mrs. Williams hit me with her wip and I screamed.

"Stop crying you little piece of shit," Mrs. Williams growled, "I should of killed you after I killed you parents."

My eyes widened and I looked up at her.

"Y-you're the one who m-murdered t-them?" I asked in shock and fear.

"I was paid by some people who wanted them dead in the first place. I decided to keep you alive just so you could suffer," Mrs. Williams replied.

I can't belive this. She's the one who ruined my life. She's the one responsible for all of my pain. She's the reason why I self-harm. It's all her fault. Anger took over me and I glared at her.

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted, "YOUR THE REASON WHY IM THIS WAY! YOU BROKE ME AND MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"

Then, she hit me across the face, with her whip. I screamed and she did it again.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME! I CANT BELIEVE LAURA EVEN LOVES YOU!" Mrs. Williams screamed.

She punched me and kicked me, harder each time she did it.

"Stop! Please!" I begged.

"IF ANYTHING, YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL! YOUR JUST A MISTAKE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE ALONE! YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE LOVED!" Mrs. Williams yelled.

Finally, she stopped. I hung my head down and cried. I could feel the blood on my left cheek. My whole body is sore and I'm pretty sure I have a lot of bruises. Mrs. Williams yanked my hair so I was looking at her. Her eyes had an evil glow to them that made me want to hide in a corner.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you," she whispered darkly.

She let go of my hair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Then, I cried. She's right. I'm just a mistake. A worthless piece if shit. No one loves me. No one. I'm alone and I'll always will be. But, there still has to be one chance. I looked up and the ceiling.

"Please Laura," I begged, "Please save me."

Mrs. Williams's P.O.V

I walked upstairs and the rest of my team looked at me.

"Well?" she asked.

"I think I've broken him," I replied, smirking.

"Than we can continue to phase 2," she said, grinning evily.

Ross and his little family don't know what's coming for them. We will get what we want: revenge.

Zendaya's P.O.V

I was riding my bike at full speed, my friend right behind me. I heard about what happened to Ross, and I NEED to talk to Laura. Apparently, my friend has a past with Ross, and he never told me! I almost strangled him! Anyway, that's not important! We finally got to Laura's house and I ran to the front door, knocking on it as hard as I could.

"Z, calm down!" he said.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO STAY CALM!" I yelled, shaking him.

Then, the door opened, revealing Laura. Not to be mean or anything, but she looked like a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had a tear stained face. Her hair was all over the place and she had bags under her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Please, if you really care, I'm not giving out autographs," Laura mumbled.

"No, we're not her for a funking autograph!" I snapped.

Her eyes widened at my attitude but I took a deep breath.

"I'm Ross's friend, Zendaya Coleman. I heard about what happened and my friend wants to help. He has a past with Ross," I explained.

She nodded her head and turned towards my friend.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rocky Ratliff," he replied, sticking his hand out.

Instead of shaking his hand, she looked at him in shock, and then fainted.

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. Poor Ross! All of that pain, it's so sad! But, who is working with Mrs. Williams? What is their plan? How will the others react to Rocky's return? Will Ross make it out alive? Will their family be fixed? So many questions!**

**Pineapple: WHHHYYYYY?! *blows nose into tissue***

**Me: Sorry, but that's the way I planned it**

**Pineapple: You're a monster**

**Me: I'll talk to you about that later. ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked this chapter, or at least made it through a whole tissue box... R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈷7㈷7(Btw, you will know who Pineapple is if you just ready my bio)**

**~Groot ㈷4(Still crying over emotional chapter!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hola people's! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I got sick and been dealing with personal family issues. Plus, pineapple isn't very happy right now...**

**Pineapple: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEE?!**

**Lets just say I scarred her emotionally after she read this chapter, so yeah. Part of this chapter is pretty powerful, so get your tissues. I even cried when I wrote it.**

**Pineapple: WHY?!**

**Also, thank you guys SOOOOOOO MUCH! I WAS NOMINATED FOR NICEST AUTHOR OF 2014! THE FEELS! K, I need to calm down.**

**Pineapple: You should of been nominated for most evil author...**

**You know what?! Ugh, forget it! Let's just get to the story! Also, Demiiii1020, Laura fainted out if shock, btw. Also, I don't have a kik. I know, it sounds sad... Anyway, let's get to the story! Grab your tissues boxes! I don't o****wn anything recognizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I woke up and I saw a mop of blonde hair. At first I was hoping it was Ross. But, when my vision focused I saw Riker standing above me. I felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. He gave me a small smile.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "What happened?"

I sat up and all of the memories came rushing back to me. Then, I saw Zendaya and Rocky sitting on the couch next to me. I screamed and fell on the floor. Riker and Rydel helped me stand up.

"Should I leave?" Rocky asked.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, the way Ross told me about you, I thought you were dead," I replied.

I sat back down and Rocky shrugged.

"Well, I'm obviously not dead. My parents were going to ship me off to military school, but I escaped the second they left me alone in the car," Rocky explained.

"What about your brothers?" I asked.

He looked at me and his eyes went dark.

"Ratliff is okay, but Ryland is a bastard. At least he turned into one. I don't know what happened to him, but he's definitely not my brother," Rocky replied.

Zendaya put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We think Ryland has a connection with Mrs. Williams," Zendaya said,"I mean, he never liked Ross at all. All he ever talked about was wanting to get rid of him."

"How do you know Ryland?" Rydel asked.

"I've know Rocky since we were born. But, he decided to tell me about Ross at the last minute," she answered, sending a death glare Rocky's way.

He put his hands up to defend himself.

"Okay, in my defense, my parents convinced me he was dead!" Rocky said.

I felt the tears in my eyes. What if he is dead? What if he's hurt? What if he's calling my name and asking me to come for him? All these thoughts were racing through my head until Raini snapped her fingers in my face. I snapped out of it and looked at her. She had my house phone in her hands with a scared expression on her face.

"Raini, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

She just handed me the phone. I carefully took it and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Check your email," a creepy voice replied.

Then, the person hung up. I put the phone down and looked at Riker.

"Get my laptop," I said.

Without hesitation, Riker ran upstairs and came back down with my laptop. I turned it on and logged onto my email account.

"Who was on the phone?" Calum asked.

"I have no idea, it just sounded like some creepy stalker," I replied.

When I opened up my email, it showed me a request for a live stream. Everyone crowded around my computer and we froze at what we saw.

"I think we should open it," Zendaya said.

"What if it's a bomb? Or an ad? Or one of those tacky commercials for Uncle Magic?" Calum panicked.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Seriously? You ask those questions at a time like this?" Rydel asked annoyed.

"That's Calum for you," Riker muttered.

"I agree with Zendaya," I finally said.

"Well then, open it before you change your mind," Rocky urged.

I rolled my eyes at his impatient-ness and opened up the live stream. My heart shattered into a million, no, a TRILLION pieces at what I saw. Ross was tied to a chair, his hair all over the place. I saw bruises on his arms and cuts on his face. His clothes were dirty and ripped, and he looked skinnier. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying. Raini already broke down crying in Calum's arms, and Riker's face went pale. Rydel had tears in her eyes and Zendaya looked about ready to murder the person that did this to Ross. Rocky even looked like he was going to cry.

"Ross?" I asked quietly.

Then, he picked his head up. All I could see was the fear in his eyes. No other emotion. Just pure fear and terror.

"Laura?" he asked weakly.

"Oh my god! Ross! What the hell did she do to you?" Rydel asked, tears pouring down her face.

"I swear when I get my hands on her," Zendaya growled, clenching her fists.

Then, I saw Ross's eyes widened and he started shaking.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Riker asked nervously.

Then, we saw a hand slap Ross right across the face. He whimpered in pain and the person came into view.

"You," I growled, "YOU MONSTER!"

Mrs. Williams just smirked at me.

"I told you that you would pay," she growled.

Then, she turned around and punched Ross in the stomach. He screamed out in pain, she did it over, and over, and over again. She hit his knee, his leg, his head, and his shoulders. He screamed in pain every time she hit him.

"NO! STOP!" Raini cried.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rocky shouted,"HE'S JUST A KID!"

She stopped, but just took out a whip instead.

"ROSS!" Zendaya screamed.

She started to whip Ross in the same places and tears were pouring down he face and was screaming in agony.

"STOP! PLEASE!" he begged, "LAURA HELP ME!"

Mrs. Williams was laughing and started to hit him harder.

"STOP!" I screamed, "STOP IT!"

Then, she crossed the line when she whipped Ross on the back of his head. My eyes widened in shock and everyone froze. We could literally hear the whip connecting with Ross's head. He let out a shrill scream and I could see the cut that the whip left. Tears were streaming down his face as well ours. Then, she put the whip down and faced us. She looked at me with an evil glow in her eyes. This woman has to be the devil or something. I know it.

"You know, I'm not working alone. In fact, the person I'm working with is in that very room with you right now. Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough. Say your goodbyes to Ross, because you'll never see him again," Mrs. Williams growled.

Then, she went out of view. Ross faced us again, mainly at me. I couldn't stand to look at him so broken and scared. He was trembling in fear and I've never seen anyone this scared in my entire life.

"Please save me Laura," he begged, "Please."

Then, the screen went black.

Ross's P.O.V

Mrs. Williams shut the camera off and came over to me. I shrunk in my seat and started to shake in fear. She smiled in satisfaction and grabbed her knife. She cut the ropes and made me stand up. I was too weak to even fight her. She dragged me upstairs and threw me in her bedroom and locked the door behind her. I backed up against the wall.

"Please not again," I begged, "I can't take it anymore."

She slashed the knife across my arms, leaving a huge cut in my hoodie and on my arm. I screamed in pain and she slapped me.

"Begging won't do you any good," she spat.

Then, she threw me onto her bed and kept getting closer, and closer to me. I saw the person she was working with walk by, not even a little bit of regret on their face. I can't believe he would do that. No, I cant belive BOTH of them would do that. I thought he was a trustable person. I guess I was wrong. I hope the others figure out who it is, well, who THEY are, because they're trusting the wrong people. I kept backing up until I hit the front of the bed. Then, when she was towering over me, she crashed her lips onto mine, letting my nightmare begin.

Laura's P.O.V

"Who the hell is working with that bitch?" Rydel demanded," It's not me, definitely not me! Ross means the world to me!"

"Well, Zendaya and I are innocent! We would never team up with that whore," Rocky added.

"Well who the fuck is it? I swear to god I don't care if your my friend, I will end you," I growled, pacing around the living room.

"Why would any of us want to hurt Ross?" Riker asked.

"Well, none of us do. It has to be someone else," Raini replied, sitting down at the counter.

"Well, it can't be Melissa, she's to young," I mumbled.

If your wondering, she's spending the day with my parents. I don't want her to be exposed to this situation, even if she knows half of it.

"Well, who else is in here besides us?" Zendaya asked.

"No one! That's who!" Rydel replied in frustration.

"Well, maybe the person isn't adtually here right now. They could just live here. Maybe Mrs. Williams ment that the person is in this room all the time," Riker suggested.

Then, my eyes widened in realization. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. Everyone looked at me.

"What? Did you figure out who it is?" Calum asked.

I nodded my head. It can't be true though, it can't be! Then, Raini must of realized who I was thinking about, because her face went pale.

"Max is working today," she whispered, "It's Max."

* * *

**Yeah, I JUST did that. So, Max is evil(possibly), and so is Ryland! YEAAHHHH! No. Anyway, did I make you cry? If I did, that has to be a record. Also, Ratliff and Ryland WILL be in the next chapter. But, their is another person working with the she-devil and Max. It's a girl though. Who do you think it is? Just take a wild guess! So, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee!**

**~Groot &amp; Pineapple ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hola people's! It's moi, Groot!**

**Pineapple: AND MEEEEEEE!**

**Me: Oh boy...**

**Pineapple: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Fine! Jeez! Anyway, I've decided to make an updating schedule! It will be up on my profile! **

**Pineapple: Groot and I are going to post some stories other people have been waiting for, so be prepared!**

**Me: Yes, so that's what you need to know! Also, this chapter will actually be happy, unlike the others...**

**Pineapple: Brace yourselves...**

**Me: Also, the other person WILL be revealed in this chapter! Pineapple, the Disclamer!**

**Pineapple: *Groans* FINEEEE! We don't own anything recognizable.**

**Me: Now, to the story!**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I pulled at my hair while pacing the room. Zendaya was about ready to rip someone's head off, and Rocky was full on freaking out. Riker and Rydel were thinking, and Raini was cursing in Spanish. Calum was just standing in the middle of the room, frozen.

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asked, "Max could come and kill us all!"

"Why would he do this? Why?" I questioned.

"Maybe he was being threatend," Rydel suggested.

Then, we heard e back door open and Max came walking in, a girl walking with him. They were both yelling at each other and still didn't notice us.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Max yelled, "YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HURTING ROSS!"

"WELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU AGREE TO HELP IF YOU KNEW THIS WOULD END UP HAPPENING?!" the girl shot back.

"YOUR ROSS'S AUNT MAIA! WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT HIM!?" Max shouted.

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE! I HIRED MRS. WILLIAM TO KILL MY SISTER AND HER HUSBAND FOR A REASON!" the girl screamed.

Maia. Oh my god. I remember her now! Ross always told me how she was the only nice one in his family. Well, that's a complete lie. Her name's Maia Mitchel. She was married to some guy for a while, but they had a divorce, so she kept his last name. But, SHE'S the reason why Ross's parents are dead. That's it! I've had enough!

"MAX!" I screamed.

The two stopped fighting and faced me. Max looked like he was about to pass out. Maia on the other hand, looked like she was about to kill me. I went up to Max and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WEONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed.

Tears were streaming down my face.

"YOURE THE ONLY ONE I HAD AFTER MY PARENTS DIED, AND NOW YOU TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted.

"I JUST WANTED IT TO BE US!" Max yelled, "I DIDNT WANT HIM THE GET IN THE WAY!"

"JUST TAKE US TO HIM!" I shot back.

"No way, bitch," Maia said.

Rydel went up to her and just stood there, glaring.

"Rydel?" Calum asked.

Max and I faced them, watching closely. Then, Rydel slapped her across the face and grabbed her shirt collar.

"Unless you want to go to the emergency room, I suggest you take us to Ross," Rydel growled.

Calum went up to them and put a hand on Rydel's shoulder. She relaxed a little bit but didn't let go of Maia.

"Fine, we'll take you guys to him," Max said.

Maia sent him a glare.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Shut up you asshole!" Zendaya shot back, "You're lucky I don't have a knife!"

"I swear I'm going to grow gray hairs early," Raini muttered.

Riker went up to Max and glared at him.

"I swear if you try anything, I will make sure you'll pay," he threatened.

I grabbed his hand and rubbed his back, glaring at Max and Maia. Rydel finally let go of Maia, but still had that murderous glow in her eyes. Calum went to call the police. Don't worry Ross, we're coming.

Ross's P.O.V

I can't take this anymore. I just want to die. I feel like Mrs. Williams is just coming to come in here and kill me. I actually want her to. After what she did, she tied me back up and beat me, again. All of a sudden, I heard yelling coming from outside. I picked my head up and looked over at the door. I swear I heard gun shots come from downstairs. Then, there was a loud crash and people screaming. I started to shake and shrunk down in my seat, what the hell is going on down there?

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" someone screamed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" a familiar voice added.

My eyes widened and I sat up straight. No, way. It can't be her. Could it? Maybe I'm going crazy, yeah, that's it.

"ROSS!" they yelled again.

Okay, it's definitely her.

"LAURA!" I screamed, "HELP ME!"

I heard more crashes and yelling, and then footsteps running up the stairs. Then, the door burst open to reveal, Laura. He eyes filled with relief.

"Ross," she whispered.

I could feel the tears flowing down my face.

"Laura," I whimpered.

She ran over to me and untied me. Then, I collapsed into her arms and cried into her chest.

"I missed you so much!" I cried, "I so sorry! I don't hate you! I love you!"

Laura kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, I love you to," Laura whispered, "I'm right here."

Then, a bunch of police officers came running into the room,

"Mrs. Marano! It's dangerous to just run around the criminal's hideout!" one of the police officer's said.

Laura looked at them.

"My son was more important," she stated, looking back at me.

She brought me closer and I buried my head back into her chest.

"ROSS!" Rydel screamed in joy.

She ran up to me with everyone else following her. I immediately froze when I saw Rocky walk through the door. I stood up slowly and faced him. Then, I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he cried.

"I'm so happy you're alive," I whispered.

"Group hug!" Calum exclaimed.

We all laughed and hugged each other.

"I love you guys," I said.

"We know," Riker gloated.

Everybody burst out laughing. All of a sudden, I felt really lightheaded and everything was getting blurry.

"Ross? Are you okay?" Zendaya asked.

Instead of answering her, I fell to the ground.

"ROSS!" everybody screamed.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. It was all happy and sad at the same time. Sorry for the sort chapter, but I have something big coming up. I mean in the story, btw. I will be posting my updating schedule. I will be posting these following stories:**

**The Return Of The Unwanted (Kidnapled sequel)**

** Rise of the Assassins (The Other Side Sequel)**

**More Than Blood (R5 story)**

**The Clash Of Worlds( R5/Avengers story)**

**So, yeah. The last story was originally Superheroes Meet Music, but I decided to change the plot. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Make sure to check my profile for my updating schedule! Byeeeee! ㈶0**


	13. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So, yes, I haven't been active lately, and I would like to apologize for that. There has been some stuff going on in my family, and I neede to take care of that. Plus, there's this new stupid test coming up soon that's also stressing me out. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, and no, I'm not deleting any stories! I'm just putting some of them on hold. Plus, pineapple is going through some things, so I won't be able to update her story. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can now that my problem is slowly being solved. I'm putting "Rise of the Assassins" and "Return of The Unwanted" on hold for now until I finish my other stories. Thank you guys for being patient! I'll see you soon!**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈴1**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm back! After like a month! WOOO! K, I need to calm down... but I can't because it's my B-DAY! I'M 14! It's about time... Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I plan to make it up for you all by updating today, tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday! Yeah, i'm awesome, and have a big ego! So, lets get back to the story! I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I woke up and a light was shinning in my eyes. My eyes adjusted and I realized that I was in the hospital. What the hell happened? I tried to sit up but I gave up since my body wasn't cooperating. All of a sudden, a sharp pain raced through my head. I groaned and I heard someone coming over to me.

"Ross, are you awake?" a familiar voice asked.

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Laura!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and pulled me into a hug, being careful not to hurt me.

"I missed you so much," I whispered, tears pricking my eyes, "I don't hate you. I never did."

"I know Ross. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I replied.

She kissed my head and pulled me closer.

"ROSS!" someone yelled.

Laura and I turned around and saw everyone standing at the door. They ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you even scare me like that again!" Zendaya scolded, slapping my shoulder, "I was worried!"

"I'm fine, I promise," I said, slightly lying.

Physically, i'm fine. Emotionally, i'm still hurting. Zendaya gave me an unsure look but shook it off. Riker almost crushed me when he hugged me, same with Rydel, while Calum was crying happy tears and kept kissing my face. Raini had to pull him off of me. It took me half an hour to wash my face after that... Anyway, the doctor said that I had a few bruises and my head would need time to heal, but I will be fine. I was released from the hospital and we drove back home. Calum, Rydel and Raini drove Zendaya and Rocky home, so it's just me, Riker, and Laura. Maia and Max were arrested yesterday, at least that was what Laura told me. I was passed out for 5 days. 5 DAYS! That's like a lifetime for a kid! I apparently slipped into a coma. But, I pulled through, luckily. I was in my room playing my guitar when the door opened and Laura came in.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I put my guitar down and layed back against my pillows. Memories of what happened flashed before my eyes. I didn't even realize that I was crying. Laura pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into her chest.

"She r-aped me a-gain, so many t-times," I whimpered, "S-she told me t-that you don't care a-about me. She broke m-me Laura."

"Well, she's wrong," Laura said, "I love you so much. When we found you I was so happy that you were okay. I love you Ross, and nothing will ever change that."

We spent the next few hours talking, and it felt good. When Laura left my room, Riker came in also. I was watching T.V with Melissa, and she convinced me to watch Oswald. I couldn't resist. I haven't seen her in a while, and she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Why is Henry so mean?" I asked.

"Because he's a penguin and he can't fly," Melissa replied, yawing.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed," Riker said, picking her up.

"Goodnight Rossy," Melissa mumbled, kissing my cheek.

"Night Melissa," I said.

Riker carried her to her room and came back to mice, sitting next to me. We started flipping through the channels and ended up watching Once Upon A Time.

"Wow, Elsa looks hot," Riker said.

I faked shock.

"Are you cheating on Laura with Elsa? How dare you!" I gasped.

"Can you blame me, that dress brings out her, well, you can figure it out," Riker sighed dreamily.

"Oh, gross! Thanks a lot Riker! Now i'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" I whined.

"But Regina is pretty sexy too," Riker added.

"You're messed up," I said.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You know i'm kidding. Laura is the only one for me. But I still think Elsa and Regina are hot, but Emma is smokin!" Riker commented.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the T.V, but right after I set to record the new episode. What? The show is really good okay?! I turned to Riker and he looked pretty serious.

"Riker, are you okay?" I asked, "You went from carefree to serious in 5 seconds."

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Ross, I came here for a very important reason. I would like your permission to marry Laura," Riker said.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What the hell did he just ask me?

Riker's P.O.V

"Are you serious?" Ross asked, still in shock, "You want my permission?"

"I'm serious," I said.

I know how close Ross and Laura are. I don't want to get in the way of that. So, i'm letting Ross decide.

"Dude, you have no idea how shocked I am right now," he muttered.

"Hey, i'm pretty nervous, so we're even," I said.

He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"If you marry Laura, will you love her with all your heart? Will you protect her? Will you treat her right?" Ross asked.

Wow, for a 14 year-old, Ross sure does have some restrictions.

"Yes, I will. I promise," I replied.

"Will you not have sex when i'm in the house, and try not to make out in front of me?" Ross asked, trying to keep and straight face.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Teenagers.

"Then congratulations," Ross said, "You have my permission."

My eyes winded in shock and I smiled. I pulled Ross into a hug.

"Thanks, buddy," I said.

He pushed me off playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"So, i'll ask her tomorrow during dinner," I said.

Ross looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Seriously, that's it? You're just going to ask her? Oh no. I'm helping you with this," Ross said.

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I don't need help from a 14 year-old," I argued.

"You just asked me for her hand in marriage smart ass," Ross shot back, smirking.

"Okay, you got me there," I said, "Fine, you can help me."

"Great! Now i'm going to need a mariachi band, a boat, and doves," Ross listed, "Oh! I'll also need a huge bag of flour."

What am I getting myself into?

Blake's P.O.V

I walked into the prison with a brown-haired kid by my side. He and I worked together, but I never bothered to learn his name. It's not important anyway. It's late at night, so no one is really here. A police officer came up to us and I cringed in disgust. The man was obese and was snaking on a doughnut. He was bald and was scratching somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Can I help you?" he asked with the doughnut in his mouth.

"We're here to visit one of the prisoners," the boy replied.

"Name?" he asked.

"Ryland Ratliff," the boy replied.

So that's his name. The man nodded and led up to the back. Another officer came in with, _her_. They led us into a room and said that we had 10 minutes to talk. Then, they left us alone.

"You failed me Mrs. Williams," I growled, "I told you to get rid of the boy!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think they would find us!" she defended.

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my head, still glaring at her.

"But I have to admit, framing Maia and Max was brilliant," I said.

Yes, Maia and Max are innocent. We're really the ones who are working with Mrs. Williams.

"I had to threaten them, but they went through with it," Mrs. Williams smirked.

"That doesn't change the fact that you failed to get rid of Ross," Ryland spat, "He's the reason my brothers now hate me."

"You might of failed, but I have a plan that you will help us with," I said.

Mrs. Williams raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"How do you feel about hacking?" I questioned.

"I'm listening," Mrs. Williams replied, leaning back in her seat.

* * *

**Let the hate for Blake begin... NOW! He really is an evil manager. Now, who feels bad for Max and Maia? You really thought they were evil! I TRICKED YOU! MWAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! So, Ryland's now in the story! I can guarantee that Ratliff will be in the next chapter! So, what do you thin Blake is planning? What the heck is Ross planning for Riker and Laura? Is anyone truly safe? Does Riker have a thing for Elsa, Regina and Emma form Once Upon A Time? What's up with Henry the penguin form Oswald?! Okay, I don't know what's up with the last 2 last questions... Anyway, R&amp;R! Love ya! Byeee! :)**

**~Groot XD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys, i'm back! So, this chapter will be pretty intense, towards the end at least. You guys are going to hate me! Anyway, let's get to the action! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

Right now, i'm at school eating lunch with Zendaya, Bella, and Rocky. Roshan got sick so he couldn't come. Bella left a couple of minutes ago to flirt with the basketball team.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Rocky asked, eating his burger.

"Riker is going to propose to Laura," I replied.

Zendaya spit out her soda and Rocky nearly choked on his burger.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

Everyone started at us but Zendaya glared at them and they went back to their conversations.

"Woah, that's huge!" Rocky exclaimed, "How is he going to ask her?"

"That's what he needs help with," I said," So, I need your help to set it up."

"We can get Ratliff, Rydel, Calum and Raini to help with it too!" Zendaya suggested.

"Trust me, after my plan, Laura will definately say yes to Riker," I said.

Bella came back with a disappointed look on her face.

"None of the boys want to get with this," she sighed, gesturing to herself.

"Maybe it's the fact you slept with all of the members of the soccer team last year," Rocky said.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and started to eye the baseball team. We all rolled our eyes. We're all surprised she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

_3 hours later..._

Laura's P.O.V

I was watching T.V with Melissa when all of a sudden Rydel and Raini came running into my house.

"Laura, get your shoes on, we're going shopping!" they both squealed.

"Yeah!" Melissa cheered.

"Why are we going shopping all of a sudden?" I asked, standing up.

"Just to have fun!" Rydel replied quickly.

I raised my eyebrows at them but didn't say anything. I know there's a reason why they're doing this. I helped Melissa put her shoes on and we drove to the mall.

Ross's P.O.V

As soon as they drove away, Zendaya and I ran in. We ran into the kitchen and Riker came out of his hiding place.

"Coast is clear!" Zendaya called out.

Ratliff and Calum came in carrying all the ingredients for the cake. Rocky looked out the window one last time and joined us. Ratliff came up to me and hugged me, again. He's been apologizing to me ever since I was reunited with him. I told him it would take some time to forgive him, but he's making me want to forgive him now. He really feels guilty for what he did. But, overall, we're cool now.

"Okay, Ross and I will make the cake. Rocky, you call the mariachi band and tell them to meet us at the park. Ratliff and Calum, you guys need to decorate. Riker, make sure Rydel and Rani keep Laura at the mall," Zendaya said.

We all nodded and went to work. Zendaya and I looked at all of the ingredients for the cake.

"This is going to take a while," I sighed.

"To be safe, I'm putting the fire department and the hospital both on speed dial," Zendaya said.

"That's probably a good idea," I mumbled.

Laura's P.O.V

"So you think think dress looks good on me?" Raini asked.

"Yes, for the 100th time," I replied, "You've been trying on different dresses for 4 hours!"

"I think you would look better in this one," Rydel said, giving Raini a purple dress.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I felt someone poking me and I saw Melissa and I couldn't help but smile. She had a pile of candy in her hand.

"Can we buy this?" Melissa asked, giving my her puppy dog eyes.

I can't say no to that face!

"Oky, but just put some away, you don't want cavities," I replied, giving her 10 dollars.

She kissed my cheek and ran to the cash register. I laughed at her actions and Rydel cooed at the kiss.

"I just love love," she sighed.

"You and me both," I agreed.

Then, she got a text on her phone and grinned.

"Raini, let's go!" Rydel called.

"YES! FINALLY!" I cheered.

People around us gave us wierd looks but I don't care. We payed for our stuff and went into Rydel's car. I thought we were driving back to my place, but Rydel skipped my road. What's going on? We got to the park and I stood out side the car.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Put on this blindfold," Raini commanded.

"But-" I was cut off when she put it on for me.

We walked for a couple of minutes and we finally stopped somewhere.

"You can take it off now," Rydel whispered.

I could tell she was smiling. I took off the blindfold and I couldn't belive my eyes. Ross, Ratliff, and Rocky were on a stage, each with a different instrument. Calum and Zendaya were standing by a huge cake, smiling at me. There was a table covered in a white cloth in the middle. There was a vase of flowers in the middle with two plates and two pairs of utensils. There were lights hanging from the trees and I swear I saw a dove. Calum sat me down and a mariachi band came out of now where and started to play. The boys soon joined them. Then, Riker came out and started to sing.

**"Marry You"**

It's a beautiful night ,

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I want to marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby

Oh it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you.

I had tears in my eyes and I held back a sob when he got down on one knee and took out a box with a ring.

"Laura, when I first met you, I never knew how much you would mean to me. I can't imagine my life without you. So, will you do me the honor and let me marry you?" Riker asked.

"Yes, oh my god yes!" I exclaimed.

He put the ring on my finger and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked me up bridal style and I heard everyone cheering in the background. We broke apart and smiled at each other. Ross came over to us and smirked.

"And this is why you should come to me for advice," Ross said.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You helped Riker with all if this?" I asked.

"I even asked him for your hand in marriage," Riker replied.

"I just want you to be happy. You made me happy again, and I wanted to do the same for you," Ross said.

I pulled him in for a hug and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you mom," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, hugging him tighter.

"CAKE TIME!" Calum yelled.

We all cheered and celebrated. This has to be the best night of my life.

Blake's P.O.V

We watched as everyone danced and celebrated.

"Is it ready?" I asked.

"Yes it is. We just have to wait for the right time," Ryland replied.

Mes. Williams was able to tell us how to hack into microphones and all that. Now, we wait until the right moment. We will get rid of Ross once and for all.

Ross's P.O.V

"More cake!" Melissa exclaimed, running around.

That girl had like 7 pieces already! Plus, she ate all the candy she got from the mall! Rydel went over to her and picked her up. Then, she passed out on Rydel's arms.

"Finally, I thought she would be like this all night," Rydel said.

"I couldn't agree more," Laura replied, laughing.

I started to get nervous. I want to sing a song for Laura, but I don't know if I can. Zendaya came over to me and held my hand.

"You can do this Ross," she said, "There's nothing to worry about."

"What if I mess up? What if she doesn't like it?" I asked.

"You know that she'll love it. Just believe in yourself. I know you'll do great," Zendaya replied.

"Thanks Daya," I said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for," she said.

I hugged her and went up on stage. Zendaya went over to the piano and I took the microphone. Everybody looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"Tonight, I decided to show how much I appreciate my mom through a song," I said, "I haven't sang in public for a while, but I hope you like it."

I saw Laura smiling and that gave me the confidence I needed. I nodded my head at Zendaya and she started to play.

**"Don't Deserve You"**

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without

You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

You're the light inside my eyes  
You give me a reason to keep trying  
You give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees

Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love  
I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

I don't deserve a chance like this  
I don't deserve a love that gives me everything  
You're everything I want

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you  
And I don't deserve you

Everybody cheers when I was done. I swear I heard someone whisper something, but I was probably imagining things. All of a sudden, the speakers turned on and made a loud screeching noise. Zendaya ran if the stage and I was about to follow her, but the speaker caught on fire, and it started to spread across the stage, surrounding me.

"ROSS!" Laura screamed.

The lights started to fall into the fire, making in bigger. Images of my past began to flash before my eyes. I remember when I was trapped in a basement when my house caught on fire and I nearly died. The worst part, my parents started the fire. I covered my mouth and nose so I wouldn't breathe in the smoke, but I don't know how much more if is I can take.

Laura's P.O.V

When the stage caught on fire, everybody was shocked and confused. How did the speaker even turn in? Then, I remebered Zendaya ran off the stage, but Ross didn't.

"ROSS!" I screamed.

I got no respond and I started to panic. The boys tried to find a way to get in stage to help Ross, but there was none. If they even tried to go in, they would burn to death. I ran a hand through my hair. How did this day go from good to bad?

"I called the fire department," Ratliff said, "They'll be here soon."

"HELP ME!" Ross cried.

My heart broke at the sound of his voice. He sounded so scared, and I can't comfort him.

"HELP IS ON THE WAY!' Riker yelled.

"HOLD ON!" I added, tears pouring down my face.

Then, another speaker caught on fire. My eyes widened. How is this even happening? We turned them off! Then, it fell on the stage, along with the rest of the lights. The fire became bigger and we had to leave before we got hurt. Then, I heard a blood curdling scream.

"ROSS!" we all yelled.

The fire hit the wires, and there was a huge explosion.

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. If you're confused about the fire, Blake and Ryland hacked into the speaker's main frame and turned in up loud to cause it to set of fire. The lights from the trees fell into the flames, making the fire bigger. So, yeah! Start the hate for Blake and Ryland, NOW! Yes, I know, you all hate me right now. I would hate me too! So, this story isn't over, not even close! I have a lot if i****deas for it, so hang on tight! Wait until the next chapter, MWHAHAHAHAHAH! IM SO EVIL! Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it anyway! R&amp;R! BYEEEE!**

**~Groot ㈵6**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So, you're all mad at me for the last chapter. You're going to want to kill me after this one. You have been warned. MWHAHAHAHAHAH! But seriously, get your tissues ready. Now, let's get to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

The explosion sent us flying to the ground. I heard the sirens from the police cars coming closer and closer. I watched in horror as the flames consumed the stage.

"ROSS!" I screamed.

I got up but Riker grabbed my arm. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go. I kept screaming and eventually I gave up. Riker turned my around to face him. He wiped the tears away from my face.

"Laura, it's okay. The firemen are going to get him out," he said, bringing me close.

I cried into his chest and he whispered soothing words in my ear. An ambulance and fire truck came and went into the scene. They came over to us to see if we had any injuries. All of a sudden, I heard Rydel scream.

"MELISSA!" she cried.

Riker and I ran towards Rydel and froze in horror. There was a huge gash on Melissa's head and she was barley breathing. I collapsed to the ground and lost it. Raini crouched down next to me and hugged me while also crying. A doctor took her away and put her on a stretcher. We both stood up and Rydel looked at us with tears streaming down her face.

"She tried to run after Ross and I was to late to stop her," Rydel whispered, "She wanted to save him. I told her to stop but I was too late."

Ratliff pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," I said, "You couldn't control her."

I can't believe this is happening. Both of my kids have a chance of dying. I never thought that something this bad would happen to them.

"What the hell even happened to cause this?" Riker asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to figure it out," I replied.

"GUYS, THEY FOUND ROSS!" Calum yelled running towards us.

Our eyes widned and we ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" Zendaya asked.

"I don't know. The doctors said he's not in good shape and wouldn't let me see him," Calum replied.

My heart dropped. Is is bad, really bad. If the doctors won't even let us see him, he must really be injured. I pushed pass him and walked over to the doctors. I don't care if they say we can't see Ross. I need to see him.

"Laura wait!" Ratliff called out.

I didn't listen to him. One of e doctors told me to stop but I pushed him away. I kept doing that until I reached where Ross was. I covered my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face. His whole body was covered in blood. I could see all of the burns on his body and he looked like he was dead. I shook my head and backed away.

"NO!" I yelled.

Riker ran over to me and saw Ross. His face went pale and I could see the tears threatening to fall. He pulled in into another hug and I cried. The doctors took him away and he others came over, not saying a word.

"Let's follow them to the hospital," Raini said with no emotion.

We nodded and ran to my car. We drove in silence to the hospital. There really isn't anything to say. Calum didn't bother to try and make a joke. It would only make things worse. When we got to the hospital we ran out and saw the doctors pushing Ross and Melissa on stretchers. We followed the doctors but they wouldn't let us through. Both Ross and Melissa need surgery. The police came to ask us questions, but Riker answered most of them. We're all stressed out. I'm pacing around the waiting room, pulling at my hair.

"What if he doesn't survive?" Rocky asked quietly.

"You have to hope he'll be okay," Ratliff replied, "You have to think positively."

"How can we be positive if he's literally in his death bed?!" Raini yelled.

"RAINI!" Calum snapped.

She didn't say anything, but she ran a hand through her hair.

"How did the fire even start? No one was even near the speakers," Zendaya said, "I don't get it!"

"Maybe it was a malfunction," Riker suggested.

"Can we please stop talking about the fire?!" I snapped.

Everyone went silent.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed," I said.

"It's okay, we get it," Rydel replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

A doctor came up to us and I was about ready to throw up. There was blood all over his coat. This can't be good.

Rocky's P.O.V

"Mrs. Marano?" the doctor asked.

"That's me, are my kids okay? Please tell me they're alright," Laura replied.

I don't know what, but that doctor sounds familiar... No, I'm going crazy, right?

"Melissa lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay," the doctor said, "Ross on he other hand is in a worse condition."

We all started to worry. What does he mean? Is Ross... no, I can't say it.

"W-what do you mean?" Zendaya asked nervously.

"Ross has broken several bones on his body and has breathed in a lot of smoke. He's badly burned and he's barely breathing," the doctor replied.

"What are you saying?" Ratliff asked.

I saw an evil glint in his eyes, but no one else noticed. That's when it hit me.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone," the doctor replied, "Ross is dead."

* * *

**... Yeah, I just did that. But, there's still hope!**

**Pineapple: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Me: Oh boy**

**Pineapple: WHY DID YOU KILL ROSS?!**

**Me: Reasons.**

**Pineapple: You're uo to something**

**Me: You know me so well! Anyway, is Ross really dead? What did Rocky realize? What is Blake planning next? All these questions will be answered! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it's very shocking and sad! R&amp;R! Byeeee!**

**~Groot ㈴1**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So, uh, hi? Yeah, I've been off this site for awhile and I'm very sorry for that! I was grounded, and I also got lazy, and I had a lot of homework. But, now i'm back! I would like to thank missmia10 for reminding me to update, so, thank you! You can thank her for this update! This chapter is dedicated to blackbirdpuzzlepiece, since her birthday is on Friday, so wish her an early b-day! Love ya girl! Anyway, let's get to the story! Also, this chapter will have a flashback of Ross and Riker, so be prepared! I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but Ross is dead," he replied.

The room went deadly silent. Then, I screamed and fell to my knees. Riker rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. Calum did the same with Raini. Zendaya was crying silently while Rydel was crying into Ratliff's shoulder. Rocky just stood there in shock. Ross can't be gone, he can't be! But he is... I cried even harder and Riker rubbed my back.

"Sh, Laura it's okay," Riker said, holding back his tears, "We'll get through this."

"This is all my fault!" I cried, "I let him die! He died because of me!"

"It's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault," Riker assured.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor apologized.

Then, he walked away.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Rocky mumbled.

He walked the same way the doctor did. I was about to get up but Riker stopped me.

"He needs some space," Riker said, "He just lost his best friend. That's a lot to handle."

I nodded but looked at the spot Rocky was standing at before. What is he up too?

Rocky's P.O.V

Yeah, I lied. I'm not going to the bathroom. I'm following the so called "doctor". What an idiot! He should of known that I would recognize him! I finally found him near the water fountain, reading his clipboard. What a fake.

"Okay Ryland, what the hell is your game?" I growled.

He looked up at me and smirked.

"Hello to you to Rocky," he said.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"What did you do to Ross?" I asked, "You and I both know he's not dead."

"That's none of your business," Ryland replied with venom in his voice.

"You better tell me where he is before I call everyone here and then they'll make you tell us where he is," I threatened.

He glared at me and grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me up to his face.

"If you don't walk away and pretend like this didn't happen, I won't hesitate to really kill Ross," Ryland whispered darkly.

I couldn't say anything. He smirked and pushed me to the ground. Then, he walked away. What the hell am I going to do?

Riker's P.O.V

Rocky came back in with a dark look on his face. He sat down but didn't say anything. What happened to him? I know that he didn't go to the bathroom. Zendaya went over to him and layed her head down on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Then, they both got up and walked away. I let is slide because of the situation we're in. They need time to process what we heard. Laura cried herself to sleep and is curled up next to me. It gave me time to think. Ross and I were very close. He told me everything that was on his mind and I always relied on him. Now, he's gone. I felt the tears rolling down my face. I still remember the first time he opened up to me...

_*Flashback*_

_2 years ago_

_I walked down the hallways of the orphanage, checking that everyone was in their rooms. Mrs. Williams usually does this, but she had an emergency, so she asked me to do it. I finally got to the last room and I froze. This is Ross's room. I may be older than him, but he scares me. He got into a lot of fights since he came here and snaps at everyone. He always is in his room when everyone else is playing or talking to their friends. I never got why he never tried to make friends, or why he's so cold. I sighed and opened the door. The light was off and I saw him on his bed, his back towards me. I was about to the close the door, but I heard a small sniffle come from him. I walked back into the room and closed the door behind me._

_"Ross?" I asked quietly._

_"G-go away," he replied, his voice cracking._

_I went over to him to look at his face. It may be dark, but I could see the tears running down his face. I sat down next to him._

_"What's the matter?" I asked._

_"W-why do y-you c-care?" he replied, "N-no one c-cares about m-me."_

_I frowned at him words._

_"Of course I care. If I didn't care about you I would of left you hear to cry," I said._

_He put his head down for a minute and then faced me again._

_"I had a nightmare," he whispered._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked._

_"Not really. I just need someone," Ross replied._

_Before he could say anything, I layed down next to him._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"You said you need someone, and I'm going to be that person," I replied._

_He didn't say anything, but he buried his head into my chest. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Ross broke the silence._

_"Thanks," he said._

_"No problem," I replied._

_When he fell asleep, I kissed his head and let the darkness overcome me._

_*End Of Flashback*_

The next day, he told me about his past, leaving out the part of Mrs. Williams hurting him. He never left my side after that. Sure, Laura and him are close, but I always considered him as the little brother I never had. Even though he technically would be my son, he will always be my baby bro. Now, he's gone, and I don't know what i'm going to do without him.

Rocky's P.O.V

Zendaya led me into an empty hallway. Then, she turned to face me.

"I know Ross is still alive," she said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" she scolded, looking around, "I overheard your conversation with Ryland."

"You weren't supposed to!" I whisper-yelled, pacing around, "Now he's going to kill Ross!"

"I technically found out myself. You didn't tell me," she pointed out.

"Okay, so he'll probably hurt him!" I said.

"Dude, calm down, I have a plan," Zendaya assured.

"Really? You have a plan?" I asked.

She glared at me and punched my shoulder.

"I have a really good plan okay?!" she snapped.

"Then what is it?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"You do realize that Laura learned her lesson after Mrs. Williams kidnapped him, right?" she asked.

"I'm listening," I replied, stepping closer to her.

* * *

**Yeah, shit's about to go down! Poor Riker! He misses his baby bro! :( So, Ross is still alive, so, yeah! But Ryland and Blake have him, no! Don't worry, Zendaya and Rocky have a plan! That will hopefully work! Ryland, Blake, and Melissa will be in the next chapter! Ross might be in a flashback, i'm not sure yet. Also, do you guys want Rydellington? Tell me in your reviews! Also, tell me if you want more flashbacks of Ross and Riker! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! R&amp;R! Byeeeeee! XD**

**~Groot**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So, uh, hi? Yeah, I haven't been active lately, and I apologize. I was on vacation, and my mom wanted me to "bond" with my siblings. So, I had a whole week of fighting! The joy! (Note the sarcasm) Anyway, I'm back and here to write! I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I woke up and saw I was still in the hospital. I sighed as I remembered the events of last night. A tear ran down my face and I wiped it away. Why did Ross have to die? He didn't do anything to deserve to lose his life. I didn't even get to say goodbye... Zendaya and Rocky came around the corner, whispering to each other. They stopped when they saw me.

"Hey Laura," Zendaya greeted, sitting next to me.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Rocky replied quickly.

I took Riker's arms off of me and crossed my arms.

"I'm tired of all the secrets. Just tell me," I said.

Zendaya looked at Rocky with pleading eyes.

"She deserves to know," Zendaya said.

"I guess," Rocky agreed.

They both turned to face me.

"Ross is still alive," Zendaya said.

"WHAT?!" familiar people screamed.

We turned around and saw that everyone was awake. I looked at them in shock.

"Are you serious?" Rydel asked quietly.

Rocky and Zendaya nodded their heads. I put my hand over my mouth and I could feel tears threatening to fall down my face. Not sad tears, but happy tears. Riker hugged me and I knew he was crying.

"Wait, if Ross is alive, who was in that explosion?" Calum asked.

"Ryland used a dummy," Rocky replied, clenching his fists, "He tricked us!"

"I'm going to beat his ass," Raini growled.

The doctor came out with Melissa by his side. My eyes widned with excitement when I saw her.

"Melissa!" I exclaimed.

"Mommy!" she yelled in joy.

She ran up to me and I picked her up, spinning her around. Riker kissed her head and she hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're okay," I said.

"I love you mommy," she whispered, "I love you too, daddy."

She fell asleep on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Okay, we have Melissa, now we have to get Ross," Calum said.

"Blake and Ryland have him, don't they?" Rydel asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rocky replied.

"But, I have a plan," Zendaya said, smirking, "Laura obviously saw that Mrs. Williams used her as Ross's weakness when she kidnapped him."

I nodded after she said that.

"So, we use Rocky as a weakness against Ryland," Ratliff said, catching on.

"Exactly!" Zendaya exclaimed, "But we're using both of you, just to mess with him."

"Do you think this will work?" Riker asked.

"I hope so," I replied, "It's our only hope."

Don't worry Ross, we're coming to save you.

Ryland's P.O.V

I placed Ross in the chair as Blake grabbed the rope and duct tape.

"So, did you blackmail Rocky?" Blake asked.

"Yes," I replied, smirking.

Blke grinned in satisfaction.

"Perfect, as soon as we get rid of Ross, Laura will be mine," Blake said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean as your client, right?" I asked, putting a piece of duct tape on Ross's mouth.

"No, as my wife," he replied, "Then, I get twice the amount of money."

My eyes widned at this.

"What about Riker? They're engaged, remember?" I asked.

He gave me a creepy smile.

"I have plans for him," he replied, taking out his phone.

* * *

**... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! Yeah, Blake is more creepy than you think... Sorry that the chapter's short, but I promise the next one will be longer! So, what do you think Blake has planned for Riker? I can tell you right now, it's not pretty. I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈶1**

**~Groot ㈵6**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

Riker's P.O.V

"So, are we just going to make a video and send it to them?" Calum asked, adjusting the camera.

"Pretty much," Rocky replied.

"How are we supposed to send it if we don't know where he is?" Laura asked.

"Don't worry, I have that covered," Ratliff replied.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked, "What if Ryland doesn't care about you guys being killed?"

"Trust me, Ryland may be cold, but he has a soft spot for family really deep down in his heart," Rocky replied, "I should know."

"Alright, we brought everything you asked for," Raini said, coming in.

Rydel followed her and hpthey placed a bunch of bags on the table. We started to take things out. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I took out a bottle of perfume.

"Why did you guys buy perfume?" I asked.

Calum's eyes widened and he grabbed the bottle from me.

"What perfume?" he asked, throwing it behind him.

We heard a crash and Charm started to bark like crazy.

"Sorry Charm!" Calum called out, "I'll go clean that up."

He walked out of the room and Rydel shook her head, standing up.

"I should probably go with him, just in case he does something stupid," Rydel said, following Calum.

"Okay, Riker, you film us," Rocky said.

"Fake blood?" Zendaya asked, showing us the can, "Really?"

"What? It has to be believable!" Ratliff defended, grabbing the bottle from her.

"Let's just get you guys ready and get this over with," Laura said, grabbing the supplies.

I was about to follow them, but my phone started to vibrate.

"I'll be there in a second!" I called out.

I took out my phone and saw I got a text from a blocked number. I was confused but I opened it anyway.

From: Unknown

Hello Riker. We have some things we need to talk about. Come to the abandoned factory near the woods, alone. If you tell anyone about this, we will kill Ross. You better hurry, time's running out

My blood ran cold and I gripped my phone tighter. Blake must of sent this. My phone vibrated again and what I saw made my heart drop. It was a picture of Ross, tied to a chair with a gun pointed at his head. He was glaring at the camera, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my sweatshirt. If I'm going to Blake, I'm just going to have to leave. Before anyone came in, I ran out the door and headed towards the factory.

Laura's P.O.V

"I thought Riker said he was coming," Rocky mumbled, messing up his hair.

"Maybe he went to help Calum and Rydel," I suggested, spraying fake blood on the side of Ratliff's head.

"Probably, you know how Calum is," Raini said, rolling her eyes.

I know I said that Riker is still here, but I have this bad feeling in my stomach. What if he isn't? Did something happen to him? No, he's fine, right? Calum and Rydel walked into the kitchen with worried looks.

"Have you guys seen Riker?" they asked in unison.

"We though he was with you," Zendaya replied.

"Wait, did you guys here someone open the door?" Rydel asked.

We all froze.

"You don't think..." Ratliff started.

"Ryland," I growled, "He has something to do with this!"

"Everything's falling apart!" Raini cried, "What the hell are we going to do?"

I ran a hand through my hair as tears started falling down my face. My family is being taken away from me, and I don't know what to do.

Riker's P.O.V

I finally arrived at the factory and walked inside. The only thing you could hear were my footsteps. All of a sudden, a hand went over my mouth and I felt something cold against my head.

"Walk or I shoot," the person commanded.

I did as he told me and he led me to the basement. We went into a room, and Blake and Ryland were standing in the doorway, smirking at me.

"Hello Riker," Ryland said, "Glad you could make it."

I glared at him and the man pushed me into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, "Where's Ross?"

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon," Blake replied, "And what I want is Laura."

I clenched my fists and gave him a deadly stare.

"I swear if you even touch her I will rip you to shreds," I threatened.

"You shouldn't be threatening someone with a gun Riker," Blake scolded, taking the gun from the man and aiming it at me, "Especially since I have someone you want."

I didn't say anything and he smirked. He snapped his fingers and the man went into my pocket and took out my phone and broke it in half. Then, he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back.

"You're not going to get away with this," I growled.

"Trust me, we already are," Ryland said, "Laura will have no choice but to surrender once she knows we have her fiancé and son."

I sent him one last glare before the guard dragged me out if the room. He took me further down the hall into a bigger room. We walked in and my eyes widened when I saw Ross.

"ROSS!" I yelled.

He looked up and his eyes widned in shock.

"MMM!" he mumbled.

He had duct tape on his mouth so he couldn't say anything. The man dragged me to a pole and tied my hands behind it along with my feet. He went over to Ross and ripped the duct tape of his mouth.

"OW!" he shouted.

The man just smirked and walked out if the room, locking the door behind him.

"Riker, what the hell, are you doing here?!" Ross yelled, "You just put yourself in danger!"

"I don't care!" I said, "I couldn't let them kill you!"

"Riker, what did they tell you?" Ross asked quietly.

"They're using us to make Laura surrender," I replied, "We're the bait."

"This isn't good," Ross muttered, "What are we going to do?"

"I honestly have no idea," Riker sighed, looking around, "We have to try and get out of here."

"I don't think so," Blake said, walking in, "You're not going anywhere."

He snapped his fingers and Ryland came up to me. Then, he pressed a knife against my neck. Ross's eyes widened in fear.

"RIKER!" he cried, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Blake went over to him and slapped him.

"Shut up you brat," Blake snapped.

"Don't you touch him you heartless bastard!" I growled.

Ryland started to push the knife deeper and I winced in pain. Ross's eyes filled with tears and he simpered in fear.

"Now Riker, I know you and the others were planning something," Blake said, "I sent Ryland to spy on you."

I froze in shock. This whole time, we've been being watched? I knew something was off...

"So, what are you planning?" Ryland asked, "If you don't tell us, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'd rather die than tell you," I snapped.

Ryland took his knife away from my neck.

"Alright, let's do this the hard way," Ryland smirked.

He went over to Ross and held his head up by his hair. Ross cried out in pain and Ryland pressed his knife against his neck. My eyes widened and I clenched my fists.

"LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled.

"TELL US OR HE DIES! Blake shouted.

"RIKER!" Ross screamed.

I watched as Ryland started pushing his knife deeper into Ross's neck. Tears were streaming down Ross's face and he looked at me with pure fear in his eyes.

"STOP!" I yelled, "I'LL TELL YOU!"

Blake smirked and Ryland took his knife and put it in his pocket.

"We were going to use Ratliff and Rocky against Ryland to get Ross back," I admitted.

Ryland's face went pale but no one else noticed but me.

"Thank you Riker," Blake said, "Now, we have the upper hand."

Ryland and Blake left, leaving Ross and I alone.

"Why did you tell them?" Ross asked, tears running down his face, "Now we'll never be able to leave!"

"I couldn't let them kill you!" I replied, "I don't know what I would do if you died because of me..."

The room went silent.

"Riker, what's going to happen to us?" Ross asked.

"I don't know Ross," I sighed, "I really don't know."

Ryland's P.O.V

"What's the next step?" I asked, sitting down at the computer.

"Now, we send Laura a little video," Blake smirked, "I hope she likes horror films."

Laura and her family have no idea what's in store for them. Hell's about to break lose.

* * *

**So, I just wrote that... I FEEL SO EVIL! Poor Ross and Riker! ㈷7㈷5㈹5㈷4 Why is Blake a huge bastard? WHY?! What's going to happen next?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! Wait, I know what's going to happen next... Well, ITS STILL KILLING ME! Hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈴6**

**~Groot ㈵6**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: ... What the hell did I just create? Yeah, I'm not sure whether or not to rate this chapter M because of some torcher scenes, but I'm going to rate this chapter M, just in case. So, uh, I think I scarred myself emotionally and mentally while writing this. I can't, I just, ugh! I can't believe I'm so, evil! You know what, just read it! I don't own anything recognizable.**

**WARNING:**** Rated M for torcher and I guess for a little gory scene**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I can't take this anymore. I can't fucking take it. My family keeps falling apart and I don't know what the hell to do! I ran a hand through my hair as Rydel just started at my laptop. It has been 3 days since Ross and Riker have been kidnapped, and we haven't gotten any message from Blake. It's slowly killing me, and I'm on the verge of breaking. Zendaya and Rocky came running into the house.

"Anything?" Rocky asked.

"Nope," Rydel replied in a monotone voice.

Zendaya groaned and flopped on the couch.

"I thought he would send us something by now! It's been 3 fucking days!" Zendaya yelled.

"GUYS!" Calum shouted, running into the house, "WE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Raini followed came in and we all faced them.

"What did you find?" I asked.

Raini handed me a small package. I furrowed my eyebrows as I pulled out a CD. A piece of paper fell out and Rydel picked it up.

"Enjoy this special video we put together, hopefully you like horror movies," Rydel read, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't even like horror movies!" Calum whined, "They scare the crap out of me!"

We all glared at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Maybe it means we won't like what we see," Rocky said.

"Probably, he did say horror," Raini agreed.

"Let's just get this over with," I sighed, handing the CD to Rydel.

She put it in the laptop and we all sat next to her. She hit play and I instantly grabbed onto a pillow so I had something to hide my face in. We saw Riker and Ross sitting on the floor, with Ross in Riker's arms, sleeping. I smiled slightly at this. At least they're together, right? All of a sudden, we heard the door slam and I jumped. Riker looked up and glared. The loud bang woke up Ross and he looked up with fear in his eyes. I held back a sob and held the pillow tighter. All of a sudden, a man came into view and grabbed Riker and pulled him away from Ross.

"RIKER!" Ross cried.

Riker struggled in the man's grip.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, they all fell silent. Blake came into view with an evil smirk on his face. He glanced at the camera and then faced Ross. He whimpered in fear and backed away. Blake went over to him and pulled him up by his hair. Ross cried out in pain and tears flowed out of his eyes.

"LET HIM GO!" Riker shouted.

Blake ignored him and threw Ross across the room. Rydel's face went pale and tears started to run down my face. Ross landed on the floor and groaned in pain. Blake went over to him and made him stand up. Then, he took out a knife. Ross's eyes widned and Blake started attacking his arms and chest. Ross cried out in pain and blood was dripping onto the floor.

"NO! STOP IT!" Riker cried, tears flowing down his face.

Then, Blake turned Ross around and pushed the knife through Ross's shoulder. I screamed in horror and the others started yelling at the laptop, even though Blake couldn't hear them. Blood splattered everywhere and Ross screamed louder than I've ever heard him scream before. He fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder. Blake smirked and started kicking him. Ross was crying and screaming, and I couldn't take it. I buried my face into my pillow, sobbing into it. I heard Raini gasp and Calum growl.

"NO!" Riker screamed.

Then, I heard a loud bang, followed by 3 more. My head shot up and I regretted looking. Blake shot Ross's left leg 4 times in the exact same spot. Blake then picked him up by his hair and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out unconscious. Blood was flowing out of his leg, and I could see the 4th bullet sticking out of his leg. The side of his head had a huge bruise, and the knife was still there. Blake went up to Riker and smirked. I shivered at the way it looked.

"You're turn," Blake whispered sinisterly.

The man held Riker's arms tighter as Blake began to beat him. Then, Blake took out his gun. He shot Riker in his left leg and Riker screamed out in pain. The man dropped him and Riker fell the the ground, holding his leg. Then, Blake grabbed a hold of the same leg and twisted it, making a sickening snap occur. Riker's leg became deformed, and he cried out in pain. Then, he knocked him out, like he did with Ross. A pool of blood began to form around his leg, and Rocky ran out of the room, holding his mouth. We could hear him throwing up from the living room. Blake faced the camera with a creepy glow in his eyes.

"Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did," he said.

Then, the camera went black. The room went deadly silent.

"I need some air," Zendaya muttered, leaving the room.

"I just can't," Ratliff said, "I can't believe this."

"Why is this happening?" Raini asked, "They didn't do anything to deserve that! NOTHING!"

Calum pulled her into his arms and she cried.

"I'm going to fucking murder Blake," Rydel growled, her voice cracking, "He deserves to rot in hell!"

"Laura?" Calum asked.

I didn't say anything. I just ripped the pillow in half and walked upstairs.

Rydel's P.O.V

We jumped when Laura slammed the door closed.

"I knew it, this is breaking her and she's blocking everyone out," Raini said, "She did the same thing when her parents died!"

"We have to find Ross and Riker," I said, "If we don't, they'll die!"

"How are we supposed to find them?" Ratliff asked.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud bang from outside. Zendaya came in, dragging an unconscious Ryland behind her. Rocky walked in and froze when he saw Ryland.

"By having him tell us," Zendaya replied.

"Where the hell, did he come from?!" Rocky yelled.

"Well," Zendaya started.

Zendaya's P.O.V

_~Flashback~_

_7 minutes ago_

_I stood on Laura's porch, looking straight ahead. I just can't belive this is happening right now. Ross and Riker can die if we don't do something! I can't loose them! Ross has changed my life ever since I met him. I was falling into depression, and he saved me. The truth is, I'm an orphan, just like Ross. My parents gave me up as a baby. The family I live with now is loving, but before, I hated them. Ross saved me. I sighed and I kicked a small rock. He was the first one I opened up to. The first one I could trust. Now, he's on the verge of death and I don't know what to do. All of a sudden, a hand went over my mouth. I tried screaming but it came out muffled._

_"Sh, it's just me," a familiar voice said._

_My eyes widned. Ryland. I elbowed him in the stomach and he took back his hand groaning in pain. I jumped up and kicked the side of his head. He flew into the wall, creating a loud bang. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Huh. That was easier than I thought. Now, we have our key to saving Ross and Riker._

_~Flashback over~_

Rydel's P.O.V

"So, that's what happened," Zendaya finished.

"Wow, you beat the crap out of him!" Calum exclaimed.

"Are you some kind of machine?!" Ratliff asked.

Zendaya just shrugged.

"I'll go get Laura," I said, standing up, "She'll want to know about this."

"Don't pressure her," Raini said.

I nodded and ran upstairs. I knocked on Laura's door and put my ear against it.

"Laura? It's Rydel," I called out.

Silence. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the door. My eyes widened as I saw the window was wide open and there was a note on her bed. I quickly picked it up and read it.

_I can't take this anymore. I can't bear to know Riker and Ross are in this much pain. I need to end all of this. I caused this mess. It's all my fault. I know that now. I've been selfish and haven't been thinking of you guys. Now, I'm putting myself on the line so you can go back yo your normal lives. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Just forget about me. Don't worry about me, I'm nothing to worry about. If I'm going to stop this, I'm going to have to give Blake what he wants: me._

* * *

**...Yeah, I just wrote that. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHY MUST I BE SO EVIL! WHYYYYYYYY?! I can tell you the next chapter will be much better than this one! I owe you guys after I put you through this, disturbing and heartbreaking, chapter. So, I hope you liked it, even though I probably scarred some people. R&amp;R! Byeeeeee! ㈶6 (Sad emoji because of sad chapter)**

**~Groot ㇫4**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me again! So, you're either going to love me or hate me after this chapter. You may even feel both ways! So, let's get to it, shall we? I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and all I could feel was pain. I tried to move but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm in way to much pain right now, and Blake is probably going to kill Riker and I anyway. What's the point of keeping us alive? God, I'm already thinking about death. But can you really blame me? I'm bleeding to death anyway, so might as well finish me off. I heard Riker groan and I looked over at him.

"R-Riker?" I asked quietly.

"Ross, are you okay?" Riker replied.

He wasn't as hurt as me, but I could tell his leg was really hurting him.

"N-no, not at a-all," I said, struggling to breathe.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," Riker muttered.

"I-it doesn't matter," I said, coughing.

Riker moved closer to me and pulled me into him arms.

"R-Riker, I'm not g-going to m-make it," I whispered.

"Don't you dare say that," Riker said, starting to cough, "We're going to make it out of here."

I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He knows we might not make it out alive either. He just doesn't want to admit it. The door opened and Riker tightened his grip around me, being careful not to hurt me. Blake walked in with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello boys," he greeted, "Doing well?"

Silence.

"Well, looks like that's my answer," Blake laughed.

"W-what do y-you w-want?" I asked.

"Well, there's someone here to see you," Blake replied.

Then, Laura walked through the door. Our eyes widened in shock.

"Laura?" Riker asked.

"It's me," Laura replied.

She looked over at Blake.

"I'm here now, so let them go," Laura demanded.

"Y-you're trading y-yourself f-for us?" I asked in shock.

Laura looked at us with sad eyes.

"It's the only way," she replied, "I don't want you to die because of me. This is all my fault, and I have to fix this."

Blake still had that stupid smirk on his face, but he also had an evil glow in his eyes.

"Well Laura, the thing is, there's been a change in plans," Blake said.

Laura glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean?! We had a deal!" Laura yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't of believed me," Blake said, grabbing her from her waist.

"LAURA!" Riker and I yelled.

Blake yelled something and another man came in. He grabbed me from Riker and I cried out in pain. The man held me tightly around my waist, making it hard for me to breathe. He took out a gun and aimed it at Riker.

"NO!" Laura screamed.

"R-Riker," I whispered.

My vision was getting blurry and I was gasping for air. Then, the man pulled the trigger.

Laura's P.O.V

I watched in horror as Riker's body fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his head. Tears fell down my face like a waterfall. The man holding Ross threw him on the floor and Ross screamed out in pain. Then, Blake let me go. I ran over to Ross and pulled him into my arms. The man walked over to me and dropped a gun in front of me. I grabbed it and pointed it at Blake. He put his hands up.

"Now let us go," I growled.

"Oh Laura, I know you don't have the guts to shoot me," Blake laughed, "Plus, that's not the reason why I gave you the gun."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why did you give me the gun?" I asked.

"To kill Ross," Blake replied.

Ross's P.O.V

Laura looked at Blake in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"It's either you kill Ross, or I kill you," Blake replied.

Then, he looked the door behind him. Laura pointed the gun towards the ground, clutching it tighter until her knuckles turned white.

"L-Laura?" I asked nervously.

No response.

"P-please say s-something," I begged, starting to cough violently.

"You're going to die anyway," Laura suddenly said, turning to look at me.

"L-Laura, d-don't do t-this," I whispered

Tears were falling down her face as she pointed her gun at me.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking away.

Then, she pulled the trigger.

R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5

I screamed and jolted awake, my body shaking uncontrollably. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**BAM! PLOT TWIST! Did you guys we that coming? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! R&amp;R! Byeeeeeeeee! ㈵6**

**~Groot ㈴6**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! All of your reactions from the last chapter were hilarious! Now, in this chapter, it will clear up all of the confusion. Also, please read the author's note at the end! It's very important. Now, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I looked around and realized I was in my room. I was shaking and ran my hands through my hair. What the hell just happened? All of a sudden, the lights turned on and Laura and Riker were in the doorway.

"Ross are you okay?" Laura asked, coming over to me, "We heard you scream from my bedroom."

Riker and Laura sat on both sides on me.

"I had a really crazy dream," I replied.

"What was it about?" Riker asked.

That's when I went into a full on rant about my dream. When I finished, tears were running down my face. Riker pulled me into his arms and I cried.

"Ross, I would never do that to you," Laura said, "I would rather die than let you get hurt."

Riker let go of me and I pulled Laura into a hug. She rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Riker asked.

I nodded my head and Laura smiled. We went under the covers and I rested my head on Laura's chest. She wrapped her arms around me and I smiled to myself. Then, I fell asleep.

Laura's P.O.V

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the sun. I groaned in annoyance and pulled the covers over my head. All of a sudden, someone ripped them off of me. I looked up and saw a smirking Raini.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" I yelled.

"Come and catch me!" Raini teased, running out of the room.

I growled and ran after her. But when I got downstairs, I froze in place.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" everyone cheered.

Ross ran up to me and hugged me.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking up at me.

There was a huge banner that said 'Happy Mother's Day' and a huge breakfast buffet sat on the kitchen table.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging Ross.

"Now lets eat!" Rocky said.

We all laughed and sat down to eat.

"Okay, who made all of this food?" Zendaya asked, stuffing her mouth.

"Ross and I cooked all of it," Rydel replied.

"Well, you obviously have a magic touch or something," Ratliff said.

"It's a gift," Rydel and Ross bragged.

"Yeah, yeah," Calum muttered.

"I smell jealousy!" Raini sang.

"No, I could cook something like this!" Calum defended.

"The last time you tried to cook something, you almost set the building on fire!" Riker exclaimed.

"That was in high-school!" Calum whined.

"It also happened last week," I pointed out.

Calum pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. We all laughed and continued to eat.

_5 hours later_

Everyone left and I was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Riker went out with Calum and Melissa was asleep.

"Laura?" Ross asked.

I turned around and saw Ross standing there with an envelop in his hand. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. I turned off the TV and he gave me the envelope. I opened i and saw it was a card. I opened it and read what was written.

_Happy Mother's Day! So, this is going to be kind of corny, just a warning. I know you're not my blood-related mom, but I don't care. You've been there for me since the beginning and never left my side. I was broken when you met me. I was ready to kill myself, and then you came crashing into my life. You're the best mom I could ever ask for. I love you. Happy Mother's Day!_

_Love, Ross_

I smiled as tears ran down my face. I pulled Ross into a hug.

"I love you so much Ross," I whispered.

"I love you too mom," Ross replied, "Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwww! So cute! So, I need your help. I want Ross to date someone in the story, and I have 2 people in mind: Ratliff and Zendaya. I decided to make Ratliff 17 in the story, same with Rydel. Anyway, do you guys want Rendaya or Rosslington? Tell me in the comments! Also, this story is unfortunately coming to an end soon. SO SAD! But, all good things must come to an end, right? Yeah, that's not helping... Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! :)**


	23. Rendaya vs Rosslington: Part 1

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! Hey guys! So, you guys are really determined to see who Ross ends up with! Well, I'm not telling you which couple won. Please read until the end! It's very crucial that you do! I guess you could say this chapter is a two-parter. I know parter isn't a word, but I don't care at the moment! You WILL find out which couple won, in the next chapter! The couple that may be possibly real might not be! Hopefully that made sense! Now, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

"Bella, this is a terrible idea!" Roshan said.

"No! A royal themed dance is perfect!" Bella argued.

"I still think we should have a rock and roll them!" Zendaya exclaimed, "It would be so much better!"

"I agree with Z!" I said.

"Of course you would!" Rocky teased, "You're in looooooove!"

Zendaya and I started blushing and the others started laughing at us. So, I may have a small crush on Zendaya and may of told Rocky... Can you blame me? She's, perfect. The way her hair flows down her back, the way her dark brown eyes sparkle, her adorable laugh that makes my stomach fill with butterflies, the way her smile lights up a room... Okay, it's not a small crush, it's a gigantic one.

"Well, apparently you're in love with your cardboard cut out of Jennifer Lopez!" I smirked.

Rocky turned red and we all burst into even more laughter. He playfully shoved me.

"Okay, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, we have to get home," Roshan said, grabbing his backpack.

"Alright, but I'm still going for my idea!" Bella declared.

We all rolled our eyes and she just pouted. We grabbed our stuff and went to the parking lot. Rocky and Bella got a ride from Rocky, while Zendaya and I were walking home.

"So, do you want to come to my house?" I asked, kicking a small rock off of the side walk.

"Sure, I have nothing to look forward to at home except my marathon of American Horror Story," Zendaya replied.

I laughed and she playfully punched my shoulder. We got to my house and we walked inside. Laura was in the kitchen while Riker and Melissa were watching TV. They looked our way when we walked into the room.

"Rossy!" Melissa exclaimed, running over to me.

She hugged my legs and Zendaya raised her eyebrows at me.

"Rossy?" she chuckled.

I blushed and picked up Melissa.

"It's her nickname for me," I mumbled.

"Well I think it's adorable," Zendaya whispered in my ear.

I blushed even harder and Melissa giggled.

"Rossy and Daya sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Melissa sang.

Riker and Laura laughed and I put Melissa down.

"We'll be upstairs!" I said, grabbing Zendaya's hand.

Zendaya's P.O.V

As soon as Ross grabbed my hand, I felt sparks. I tried to shake it away as we ran upstairs and walked into Ross's room. I threw my backpack on Ross's bed and sat down. Ross did the same, except he jumped on the bed, landing on his face. I rolled my eyes and took out the supplies for posters out of my bag. Ross sat up straight and I put the poster paper down on his desk.

"I thought we were waiting until Monday to do these," Ross said, "Plus, we haven't even agreed on a theme for the dance!"

So, the principal asked us to come up with a theme for the 8th grade dance. Bella wants a ball theme, the rest of us want a rock and roll theme.

"Well, knowing Bella, she won't make posters for her theme. So, if we make them, she'll have no choice but to go with our idea," I explained, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"You're an evil genius," Ross complimented, "What would I do without you?"

I shrugged and grabbed a pencil, trying to hide my blush.

"You would probably a loner with no adventure in his life," I replied.

Ross rolled his eyes and I laughed. Then we started working on the posters.

Laura's P.O.V

Riker and I put our ears on Ross's door.

"They so like each other!" I quietly squealed, walking away from the door.

"You're such a teenage girl," Riker teased.

I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"This is coming from the man that came up with their ship name and is coming up with a plan to get them together," I said.

Riker scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You have no proof," he pointed out.

Then, Melissa came towards us with shirts in her arms.

"Daddy, the mail man came with your Rendaya t-shirts!" Melissa said.

Riker blushed as I laughed. Melissa gave him the t-shirts and grabbed my hand.

"Can we watch Frozen again?" Melissa asked, pulling my hand.

She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Alright, lets give Rendaya their privacy," I replied, looking at Riker.

He rolled his eyes as we walked downstairs.

Ross's P.O.V

"Okay, I think we can color the guitar in now," Zendaya said, putting down her pencil.

"My hand feels numb!" I whined, "Can't we take a break?"

"Do you really want to have a ball themed dance that Bella gets to run?" Zendaya asked.

My eyes widened in fear and I sat up.

"Where are those colored pencils?" I asked.

Zendaya laughed and started to look for them also. I saw them at the corner of the desk and I reached for them. All of sudden, Zendaya's hand touched mine. We both blushed and looked at each other, still keeping our hands in the same place. Then, we both started to lean in. Before anything happened, my door burst open and we jumped apart. Calum stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"GUYS! MELISSA JUST TACKLED RIKER FOR CALLING ELSA SEXY!" Calum yelled.

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" we heard Melissa yell.

"NO, SHE'S MINE!" her friend, Ashlee, screamed.

I looked at Calum in confusion.

"When did Ashlee get here?" I asked.

Ashlee is a friend Melissa made at the park. Those two are obsessed with anything Disney related.

"Her mom dropped her off earlier," Calum replied, "Anyway, you guys have to come and see this!"

"Actually, I have to go," Zendaya said, grabbing he things.

"Yeah, and I have to go see Rocky!" I added quickly.

Zendaya and I locked eye contact one last time before we both ran out, going our separate ways.

Zendaya's P.O.V

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and flopped onto my bed. I buried my head into my pillow, and screamed. Ross and I almost kissed, but Calum stopped us from doing it and I'm pretty thankful he did. I mean, I don't like Ross like that, right? I mean, sure, he's cute, funny, has amazing hair, his puppy dog eyes always full of happiness, they way he smiles, and how caring he is, and OH MY FUCKING GOD! I sat up in my bed, my eyes wide open.

"I like Ross," I whispered.

Holy shit.

Ratliff's P.O.V

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs. I opened the door and I was shocked to find Ross standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ratliff, is Rocky here?" he asked.

"No, he went over to Roshan's house to play basketball," I replied.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Do you mind if I could talk to you then?" he asked.

"Not at all," I replied, stepping out of the way, "Come on in."

He walked inside and I closed the door. We walked into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Now, tell me everything," I said.

_45 minutes later_

"... and now I don't know what to do!" Ross finished, sitting down next to me.

I looked at him with a tired expression.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Okay, so, this is more complicated than I thought," I said, sitting up.

"It really is," Ross agreed, "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, you need to tell Zendaya how you feel," I said.

"I can't!" Ross argued.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Last time I tried to tell her, I froze and just changed the topic," Ross answered.

"Well, then you need to show her how you feel," I said.

"So, kiss her?" Ross asked.

"Pretty much," I replied.

"But I don't want to just go ahead and kiss her!" Ross whined.

"Okay then, I'll show you how," I said, "I'll be you and you be Zendaya."

Ross gave me a weird look.

"Why can't I be myself?" Ross asked.

"Because I'm older," I replied.

"But-" I cut him off by putting my hand in his face.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes but nodded. We turned to face each other and Ross put his hands on his lap.

"Okay, first, tell her your sorry about earlier, but you don't regret it," I explained, "Then, put your hand on her cheek."

I put my hand on Ross's cheek to show him, and stared into his adorable puppy dog eyes. Wait, did I call Ross's eyes, _adorable_? And did I just compare his eyes to a puppy's eyes? What the hell is happening? I can't be gay... right?

"Then what?" Ross asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"If she wants to say something, then let her say it before anything," I replied, "After that, you kiss her."

"Do you think it will work?" Ross asked quietly.

"I think it will," I replied.

We still haven't moved from our position.

"Thanks for your help Ratliff," Ross said, "I know we weren't close like this is the past, but I want you to know how thankful I am that you're my friend. I love you."

I know he meant he loves me as a friend, but something inside me felt like he meant something else.

"I love you too Ross," I replied.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. All of a sudden, I felt myself leaning in, and I swear I saw Ross do the same thing. Then, our lips connected. I moved my hand from Ross's cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. Oh my fucking god, what is happening?! What the hell are we doing? Then, we both froze and pulled apart, looking at each other in shock. Am I gay... for Ross?

* * *

**...So, is it wrong that Love Me Like You do by Ellie Golding came on the radio while I was writing this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? All of the above? Anyway, remember what I said before, THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER! The couple who won will be revealed in the next chapter! LET THE BATTLE OF THE COUPLES BEGIN! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! XD**

**~Groot ;)**


	24. Rendaya vs Rosslington: Part 2

**Author's Note: So... you guys blew up the comments with Rosslington I see... We'll just have to see which couple wins... I need to stop with the damn pauses. Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I just kissed Ratliff. I kissed fucking Ellington Lee Ratliff, and I _liked_ it. I'm so confused right now.

"What just happened?" Ratliff asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea," I replied, "I'm confused as hell right now."

"Ross, we need to talk about it," Ratliff said, looking at me.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, "We kissed and I don't know what to feel!"

"Did you like it?" Ratliff questioned.

I looked down at the floor, closing my eyes.

"Yes," I replied, quietly.

I heard Ratliff sigh and I opened my eyes, still looking at the floor.

"I did too," Ratliff said, "But we can't date, even if we wanted to."

I looked at him in shock. He kisses me, and then tells me we can't date?!

"Why not?" I asked.

"Ross, I'm 17 and your 14. Soon, I'll be 18 and our relationship would be illegal," Ratliff replied.

"So you kissed me and you knew this?!" I yelled, standing up.

"I wasn't thinking!" Ratliff shot back, standing up also.

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted, "What if I want to date you Ratliff? Have you ever considered my feelings?!"

"You told me you like Zendaya!" Ratliff pointed out.

"I don't even know if I do anymore!" I yelled, tears brimming my eyes, "I don't know what to do! I'm confused as hell and I don't know who I want to be with anymore! You just made everything more complicated!"

"So now it's my fault!?" Ratliff snapped.

"I didn't say that!" I shot back.

"You know what, screw you Ross!" Ratliff shouted, walking away.

I turned around, tears falling down my face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked loudly, "First you play with my feelings, and now you're walking away from this!"

Ratliff stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I'm not playing with your feelings!" he yelled.

"Then tell me how you really feel!" I shouted.

"I LOVE YOU OKAY?!" Ratliff screamed.

The room went deadly silent. Ratliff glared at me but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"When you figure out who you want to be with, you know where to find me," Ratliff growled.

He ran upstairs and I heard him slam his door. I let the tears fall down my face as I ran out of Ratliff's house, slamming the door behind me.

Laura's P.O.V

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Melissa whined.

I laughed and picked her up.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up.

"ICE CREAM!" she exclaimed.

"Melissa, we can't have ice cream for dinner," I said.

"Tacos?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," I replied, "Maybe we could have ice cream later."

Melissa jumped from my arms and ran upstairs.

"DADDY! HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM! I WANT ICE CREAM!" Melissa yelled.

I laughed ad walked into the kitchen, grabbing the stuff for the tacos. I heard the front door open and figured it was Ross.

"Hey Ross, you got home just in time, we're about to have dinner," I said.

But when I looked up, I dropped all of the things I was holding. Tears were falling down Ross's face and he was holding himself, shaking slightly. I ran over to him and pulled him into my arms. He cried into my shoulder and I rubbed his back. Riker came running downstairs with Melissa on his back, but froze when he saw Ross and I. He put Melissa down and ran over to me.

"What happened?" Riker asked, running his hand through Ross's hair to calm him down.

"I have no idea. When he came back, he was crying," I replied.

Melissa walked over with her teddy bear. She hugged Ross and gave it to him. He gave her a weak smile and she kissed his cheek.

"When I cry, I hug my teddy bear," Melissa said, "Maybe it will help you."

"Thanks Mel," Ross whispered.

Melissa smiled at the nickname and Riker told her to wait in her bedroom for awhile and watch TV. We went over to the couch and Ross sat between Riker and I.

"Ross, what happened?" I asked.

"Ratliff and I got into a fight," Ross replied quietly.

"What did you guys fight about?" Riker questioned.

"My feelings," Ross answered.

Before Riker or I could say anything, Ross launched into a full on story about Ratliff and Zendaya. When he finished, Riker and I were frozen in shock.

"So, that's what this is about," Ross finished.

"Ross, Ratliff was right about you being to young for him," I said.

Ross put his head down and clutched Melissa's teddy bear.

"I know," Ross whispered.

Riker lifted Ross's head so he was looking at him.

"But you have to follow your heart," Riker said, "Who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know! I'm confused!" Ross replied.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. My eyes widened as I saw Zendaya standing at the door.

Zendaya's P.O.V

"Hey Laura," I greeted, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Laura replied nervously, stepping out of the way, "Come on in."

I looked at her suspiciously but shook it off. When I walked into the living room, Riker and Ross looked up. I ignored Ross's bloodshot eyes for the moment and looked at the ground.

"Ross, can we talk, alone?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," Ross replied.

Riker and Laura walked out of the room, whispering to each other. I sat next to Ross on the couch. We sat in an awkward silence.

"So," Ross said, breaking the silence, "What did you want to talk about?"

I played with my hands nervously.

"About what happened earlier," I blurted out, "You know, how we almost kissed?"

Ross looked away, his face turning red.

"Oh," he whispered, "What about it?"

"Ross, I wanted you to kiss me," I admitted.

He looked a me in shock.

"You... like me?" he asked.

I moved closer to him and looked his straight in the eyes.

"Yes," I replied.

Then, I grabbed his shirt collar and pressed my lips against his.

Ross's P.O.V

Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing as Zendaya kissed me. When we pulled apart, she had the biggest smile on her face which made me feel even guiltier. She frowned as she saw the blank look on my face.

"Ross, are you okay?" she asked.

That's when I realized that I was wrong about my feelings. I don't like Zendaya. I know what I have to do. I stood up, grabbing my sweatshirt.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," I replied.

Then, I ran out of the house. I heard Zendaya call after me but I ignored her. It started to rain but I kept running. I knocked on the door and Rocky answered it, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where's Ratliff?" I questioned.

"in his room," Rocky replied, "Why?"

"I'll explain later," I mumbled, running upstairs.

I opened the door to Ratliff's room and ran inside. Ratliff was sitting at his desk, watching something on his laptop. He looked up at me when I ran in.

"Ross, what the hell-" I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his.

He immediately kissed me back and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer. Sparks were flying everywhere and I felt like the happiest person alive. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you too Ratliff," I whispered.

Then, I kissed him again.

Ratliff's P.O.V

When we pulled apart, I realized Ross was soaked and he was shivering. He got off of me and I ran into my closet to get him some clothes. I grabbed a t-shirt and a hoodie ansd gave them to Ross.

"Go change," I said.

He rolled his eyes but nodded. I sighed and turned around, only to face a smirking Rocky. I looked at him nervously.

"Oh, uh, hey bro," I greeted, "What's up with you?"

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Ratliff, I'm not stupid. I know you and Ross like each other," Rocky said.

I was about to say something, but he cut me off.

"Look, I want you to know I'm 100% supportive of you," Rocky said, "But if you break Ross's heart, I'll break you."

I laughed and hugged Rocky. We let go of each other as Ross walked out of the bathroom. I smirked at how big my clothes were on him. Rcoky held back a laugh.

"Ross, that looks like a dress on you!" Rocky teased.

Ross blushed and I went over to him, pulling him close to me.

"I think you look adorable," I whispered in his ear.

Ross blushed even harder and slapped my chest lightly.

"Shut up!" he whined.

Rocky shook his head and laughed.

"So,are you gusy a couple or what?" Rocky asked.

Ross and I looked at each other. Ross nodded and I smiled, looking back at Rocky.

"Yes, yes we are," I replied.

Rocky pumped his fists in the air.

"YES! RIKER OWES ME 20 DOLLARS!" Rocky cheered.

Ross and I gave Rocky a weird look.

"I mean, congratulations!" Rocky exclaimed, blushing slightly.

I rolled my eyes and led Ross to my bedroom. I closed the door and Ross jumped on my bed. I laughed and turned off the lights, jumping on my bed as well. I pulled Ross into my arms and he layed his head on my chest.

"Goodnight Ratliff," h mumbled, closing his eyes.

I kissed his head, running my hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Ross," I whispered.

Rocky's P.O.V

I was watching T.V when the doorbell rang. I groaned in annoyance and reluctantly got up. I answered the door and Zendaya stood there with her amrs crossed.

"Oh, hey Daya," I said, "What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you have to say to me?!" she snapped.

I put my hands up to defend myself.

"Whoa, why are you so bitchy?" I asked.

"I followed Ross here and I saw something interesting through Ratliff's window," she growled.

Uh oh.

"Can you explain to me why Ratliff and Ross were MAKING OUT?!" she roared.

"Look, I know you're pissed, but Ross and Ratliff are happy," I said, "Can't you leave them alone?"

"No, Ross is supposed to be mine!" Zendaya yelled, "THIS ISN'T OVER! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!"

Then, she slammed the door. I sat on the couch, my face pale. This is not going to end well...

* * *

**So, Rosslington was the winning couple! But, will they last? What is Zendaya planning? What's going on with Blake, Ryland, Maia and Max? All these questions will be answered! I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeeeeeee!**

**~Groot XD**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'M BACK! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on this site for awhile. I have finals coming up, and it's stressing me out! But, school's going to end soon, so that means more updating! YEAH! Anyway, let's get to the story! Btw, you're going to HATE Zendaya! There's also a time skip in this chapter! Now, let's get to it! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

_4 months later..._

Laura's P.O.V

"So what happened with Blake and Ryland?" Riker asked, straightening his tie.

"Well, the media found out Blake was the one who made up all of those lies about Ross, so I fired him and got a new manager, I'm meeting her next week," I replied, "Ryland, I have no idea what happened to him. Rocky and Ratliff probably know, but it's there business, not mine."

"What about Maia and Max?" he questioned.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we'll figure it out later. Right now, let's just enjoy this little wedding," I answered.

"Luckily it's not for Ross and Ratliff," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and swatted his chest. Ross and Ratliff are officially a couple, and Riker is being the overprotective father/big brother. Right now, Melissa set up a wedding for Elsa, Anna, and Ashlee. I hired actors to play Anna and Elsa, so we're about to witness a fake wedding. Riker and I walked downstairs into the living room. Ross and Ratliff were standing next to each other, and I saw Ratliff was whispering sweet things into Ross's ear, seeing that he was blushing like crazy. Calum was in the front and he was... Crying? Rydel came up to me and rolled her eyes.

"Calum thinks the wedding is real," she sighed.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Riker said.

I went up to the podium, since Raini and I were the bridesmaids. Melissa was saying the vows. The actors were also there waiting for Ashlee. Then, Riker started playing 'Here Comes The Bride' on his guitar. Everyone stood up as Ashlee walked down the living room carpet in a blue Elsa dress. Calum was full on sobbing, and Rydel rolled her eyes, as did everyone else.

"Do you, Ashlee, take Elsa and Anna to be your wifes?" Melissa asked.

"Yes!" Ashlee squealed.

"Fo you, Anna and Elsa, take Ashlee to be your wife?" Melissa asked.

"We do," both of them replied.

"You may now kiss the bide!" Melissa exclaimed.

The actors went on both sides on Ashlee and kissed her cheeks. Ashlee was full on fangirling and hugged the both of them. We all clapped as Calum was still crying.

_The Next Day_

Ross's P.O.V

"More to the right!" I called out.

Rocky moved the sign and looked back at me.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"Perfect!" I replied.

Today is Ratliff's birthday, and I want to make everything perfect. He has been an amazing boyfriend, so he deserves a special day. Rocky came down the ladder as Rydel and Laura came out with the cake. Rocky tried to taste it, but I slapped his hand away. He pouted while rubbing his hand.

"Thanks for your help guys," I said.

"No problem, it's the least we can do," Rydel replied.

"I think we're all set!" Laura said, looking around.

"Wait, did the drum set get here?" I asked.

I got Ratliff a new drum set since his old one is pretty much falling apart.

"Yeah, Roshan is bringing it out," Rocky replied.

I sighed in relief. Just then, Roshan came out, pushing a big a box covered in wrapping paper. He put it with the other presents. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Next time, just get him a gift card!" Roshan panted.

We all rolled our eyes at him. Then, Bella ran towards us with Melissa and Ashlee behind her.

"HE'S BACK!" they all yelled.

"Eveyone hide!" I said.

I hid under a table with Rocky next to me.

"I can't believe you drove me all around town, for nothing!" Ratliff yelled.

"Well it was fun, wasn't it?" Calum asked.

"Calum, just stop," Riker sighed.

Then, we heard the back door open.

"What is all this?" Ratliff asked.

Then, we all jumbled up.

"SURPRISE!" we all cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ratliff looked at us in shock.

"You guys did all of this for me?" he asked.

"It was all Ross's idea," Laura replied.

I blushed and Ratliff came up to me. He picked me up and started spinning me around.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and kissed him and everyone started cheering in the backround.

"LET'S PARTY!" Raini yelled.

Eveyone else cheered and started dancing as Riker turned the music on.

Zendaya's P.O.V

I glared as I saw Ross and Ratliff dancing together. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Yep, it's all over the Internet," he replied.

"Thanks Ryland," I said, looking over at Ross and Ratliff again, "I can take it from here."

Ross's P.O.V

"Ross, you did not buy me this," Ratliff said in disbelief, looking at the drum set.

"Well believe it, because I did," I smirked, hugging him from behind me.

He turned around and kissed my head.

"Thank you so much Ross," Ratliff said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, kissing his cheek.

"Now, I have something for you," Ratliff said, pulling something out of his pocket.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"It's not my birthday!" I said.

"It doesn't matter, I wanted to get this," he said, taking out a small box.

Inside was a necklace with 'Rosslington' engraved into in.

"Ratliff, it's beautiful," I whispered, looking at it.

"Look on the back," Ratliff said.

I turned over the necklace and looked at the back.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control," I read.

I looked up at Ratliff and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Ratliff," I said, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Ratliff whispered, hugging me back.

When we pulled apart, Ratliff took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. Bella, Raini, Rydel, Laura, and Calum started fangirling.

"AHHHHH! ROSSLINGTON FEELS!" they all squealed.

"Calum, you're such a girl!" Raini teased.

Calum crossed his arms and stuck his head up.

"I'm girly and I'm proud!" he yelled.

"You're so weird," Raini muttered, kissing his cheek, "But I love you anyway."

"You're not the only one with a weird boyfriend," Laura said, looking at Riker.

"Hey!" Riker defended.

Then, we all burst into laughter. All of a sudden, police cars pulled up near the house.

"What are the police doing here?" I asked.

"I'll go see," Riker replied, walking inside.

He came back with 2 police officers behind him. Then, we also saw Zendaya come. She smirked when she saw us. Then, she pointed at Ratliff.

"That's him! He's the one!" she said.

One of the police officers came up and slapped a pair on handcuffs on Ratliff.

"What the hell?!" he snapped.

"You're under arrest for sexual harassment and an illegal relationship with a minor," the police said.

"What? He never harassed me!" I yelled.

"Tell that to the judge," the police officer snarled.

Then, he started pulling Ratliff away.

"RATLIFF!" I cried.

"Ross, I'll be okay!" Ratliff called out, "I love you!"

"NO!" I screamed, trying to run after them, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Zendaya blocked my way.

"You," I whispered, "This is your fault!"

"You're supposed to be with me!" Zendaya said, "He was in the way!"

"How could you do this to me?" I asked, "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"No, I'm not your friend Ross!" Zendaya snapped, "I'm supposed to be my girlfriend! Ratliff is nothing compared to me!"

I glared at her and tears brimmed my eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled.

Then, she slapped me across the face.

"FAGGOT!" she roared.

I looked at her with anger and hurt in my eyes.

"Get out," I demanded.

"You can't kick-" she started, but I cut her off.

"JUST LEAVE!" I yelled, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Then, I ran out of the house.

"ROSS!" Laura screamed.

I ignored her and kept running, tears falling down my face.

Laura's P.O.V

We all looked at Zendaya and glared.

"Great, you just ruined everything, I hope you're happy!" Rocky snapped.

"What else did you do? Did you post about Ross and Ratliff's relationship online too?" Rydel asked sarcastically.

Zendaya smirked and crossed her arms. We looked at her in disbelief.

"You didn't," I gasped.

"Technically, I didn't. Ryland did," Zendaya said, "But, I did post them having sex."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" we all screamed.

"YOU POSTED A SEX TAPE ONLINE?!" Rocky asked.

"Ryland posted it through Ratliff and Ross's accounts," Zendaya replied.

"Ross and Ratliff had sex?!" Riker said.

"No, I hired two people that look like them too. The lights are off in the video anyway. The only light was the computer screen, so it looks like Ross and Ratliff," Zendaya explained.

"You're a monster," Bella said plainly.

Zendaya just smirked. I turned back to everyone else.

"We need to find Ross!" I said, "If we don't, I have a feeling he'll do something he'll regret."

"Okay then. You, Riker, Calum and Raini look for Ross. The rest of us will deal with Ratliff and Zendaya," Rocky said.

"Mommy, Zendaya's gone!" Melissa said.

"She ran off super fast, like sonic!" Ashlee added, "But I bet I'm faster!"

"I got her," Bella growled, running the same way Zendaya went.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

**All aboard the Zendaya hate train! WHOOT WHOOOOOOT! The next chapter is going to be INSANE! Btw, the wedding in the begging of the chapter was for my friend, so, your welcome arendweller! ㈴7 Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeeee! ㈴3**

**~Groot ㈴6**


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey people! So, you all hate Zendaya, so I'm happy! This chapter contains a flashback of Rosslington, so, be prepared for the feels! Now, to the story! I don't own recognizable. **

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I stopped near a tree to catch my breath. Zendaya made a turn near here, and now I can't find her. Why did I skip all of those days in P.E? I looked around to see if I could find her, but all I could see was the clouds forming in the sky. Great, I'm going to get soaked! I sighed and pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt and kept running. Then, I saw her sitting in a both at the coffee shop, talking to someone. I smirked and ran inside. When Zendaya saw me, her eyes widened. When I saw the person she was talking to, I almost lost it.

"Ryland?" I asked.

He just gave me a small smile as I glared at him. Then, I faced Zendaya.

"We need to talk," I said, sitting down.

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped.

"Okay, there's a lot to talk about!" I said, "Do you know what you've done?!"

"Ross chose Ratliff over me!" Zendaya screamed, "It's not fair! He should be with me!"

"Look, I know you're angry about Ross and Ratliff, but that gives you no right for what you did to them! Ratliff's in jail, and Ross ran away!" I shot back, raising my voice, "Think about what you're doing!"

"She obviously knows what she's doing if she forced me to hack into Ratliff and Ross's twitter accounts," Ryland muttered.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"She **_forced _**you?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get out of L.A., but she found me," Ryland replied, "I'm leaving soon anyway. She just called me to talk about the final part of the plan."

"Which is?" I questioned, glaring at Zendaya.

"None of your business," Zendaya hissed.

"To kidnap Ross," Ryland replied.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

People stared at us, but I ignored them.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" I yelled, "Oh wait, you have!"

"I want him to be mine. I'm willing to do anything to get him," Zendaya snarled.

"Look Zendaya, I came here to tell you this," Ryland said, "I'm not helping you with this. I'm done, no, I'm fucking _**finished **_with you. I shouldn't of even helped you to begin with! Unlike you, I realized what I've done. My brothers and Ross will probably never forgive me, and I don't blame them. So think about all that you've done. Think about how much you screwed up. Because if you don't, you're going to end up like me, and you don't want that."

With that, Ryland got up, left something on the table, and left. Zendaya's face went pale and she was staring at the ground. I saw Ryland left an envelop with Ratliff and Rocky's names on them, so I took it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"You know he was right," I said, "You really did screw up. I really don't know what happened to you. We've been friends since we were born, and I never thought you would turn into this... monster!"

"I'm not a monster!" Zendaya snapped, looking up at me.

"Really? Because by the looks of everything you've done, you can be considered a monster!" I shot back, "I mean, you were planning to _**kidnap **_Ross. Do you not see how crazy that sounds?"

Zendaya just shrugged and I sighed.

"At least I'm not a slut!" Zendaya exclaimed, smirking at me.

I gritted my teeth together and glared at her.

"You know what, I'm done! You just had to bring that up, didn't you? You're just like my mom! You both are just impossible!" I screamed, tears brimming my eyes, "I fucking hate you Zendaya! I trusted you with my past, and then you throw it in my face like it's nothing! NOTHING! And you know what? That story you told me about you being an orphan? I know that's fake. You know why? You've never felt pain. You've never felt what it feels like to be nothing. You've never felt what it's like to be a failure. A disappointment. A _**nobody**_. You just wanted to get close to Ross, and me. You know what? You wanted to get close with _**all**_ of us. Roshan was freaking abused, my mom is a drug addict and my dad doesn't give a damn about either of us, while Rocky's parents never really loved him! So you create a sob story! That's just sick! So you know what Zendaya? Keep doing what you'e doing. I don't give a damn about you anymore. I thought I could find the real you again, but there is no real you. Your just a fake. So do me a favor and just leave."

I turned my back to Zendaya and I heard her sniffle.

"Bella, please don't leave," she whispered, "I never meant to use you!"

"Please, that was your intention all along," I snarled, still not looking at her.

"Maybe it was, but that's not important," Zendaya said.

I spun around and glared at her, tears falling down my face.

"God damn it Zendaya! That is important! You just used us! You never cared for us! You just wanted to see us **_suffer_**!" I yelled, "You really had it all great while the rest of us were a mess!"

"Bella, just listen!" she begged, "I know what I've done! Just please become my friend again! You can help me!"

I shook my head and faced the door again.

"Go to hell," I snapped.

Then, I walked out of the coffee shop, never looking back.

Laura's P.O.V

"ROSS?!" Calum screamed again, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"For the last time, screaming from the car will not work!" Raini snapped, "Now close the window, it's starting to rain!"

Calum pouted and closed the window, leaning against his seat.

"Where is he?" I muttered under my breath.

"We'll find him," Riker assured, grabbing my hand, "He couldn't of gotten that far."

Where are you Ross?

Zendaya's P.O.V

Bella was right. About everything. I am a monster. What the hell is wrong with me? I sighed and pulled my hood further, trying to keep the rain from wetting my hair. I need to try and make things right. I finally got to the police station and walked inside. The secretary looked up at me as I walked in.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Is Officer Erik in?" I questioned.

"Yes, he's in his office. I'll tell him your coming," she replied.

I gave her a quiet thank you and walked to his office. When I walked inside, he looked up from his papers.

"Oh, you again," he said, "What can I do for you?"

I put my wrists out and he gave me a confused look.

"Cuff me," I said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, chuckling, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"You might want to get some coffee," I replied, sitting down, "We're going to be here for awhile."

Ross's P.O.V

I sat in the tree house Ratliff and I found. I looked up, watching the rain fall. I smiled slightly at the memory of this place.

_*Flashback*_

_3 months ago_

_"Ratliff! Put me down!" I demanded, laughing._

_"Not until I get a kiss!" he teased, spinning me around._

_I pecked him on the lips and he smiled._

_"Better now?" I asked._

_"Very," he replied, putting me down, "Now can I get a proper kiss?"_

_"Sure," I replied, smirking._

_When he closed his eyes and leaned in, I picked up a leaf from the ground and pressed it on his mouth. His eyes shot open and he screamed, running around. I was laughing like crazy and he playfully glared at me._

_"Oh, you thought that was funny?" he asked._

_I nodded my head, still laughing. All of a sudden, Ratliff picked me up bridal style and started to run. He stopped at a small pond and my eyes widened._

_"Oh no, no no no!" I yelled._

_Then, he threw me in. I sat up and glared at him while he was laughing. Then, I started to fake cry. A look of regret flashed across Ratliff's eyes._

_"Baby, I'm so sorry!" he said, picking me up, "I thought it would be funny!"_

_"Gotcha," I said, smirking at him._

_Ratliff rolled his eyes and faked laugh._

_"Ha ha, very funny!" he exclaimed sarcastically._

_He put me down and I started shivering. Ratliff noticed and took of his jacket, draping it over my shoulders. I smiled at him and he put his arm around me. All of a sudden, we heard thunder in the distance._

_"We should probably get home before it rains," I said, starting to walk._

_"Please, the thunder wasn't even near us. We have plenty of time," Ratliff assured, grabbing my hand, "We can hang out for a couple more minutes."_

_~3 minutes later...~_

_"You just had to jinx it!" I yelled over the rain._

_"Oops?" he replied._

_I rolled my eyes and we kept running. Then, I saw a tree house nearby. Ratliff must of saw it too, because he started running in that direction. We climbed inside and sat down, watching the rain. Ratliff moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and cuddled into his chest._

_"So, this is a nice place," Ratliff commented, looking around the tree house._

_"Maybe this could be our secret place," I said, looking up at him._

_He smiled and kissed my nose, making me blush._

_"Yeah," he said, smiling, "I like that."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed sadly and looked at the wall where he carved our names. I felt the tears falling down my face and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I looked at the necklace Ratliff got me and held it close to my heart, closing my eyes.

"I miss you so much Ratliff," I whispered.

All of a sudden, someone's arms wrapped around me.

"I missed you too," a familiar voice whispered.

My eyes widened and I turned around.

"RATLIFF!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. Then, I smashed my lips onto his. When we pulled apart, I noticed he was crying too.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Someone bailed me out," he replied.

"What about the age difference?" I questioned, "Wouldn't they have said something?"

"It doesn't matter," Ratliff replied, "What matters is that I have you back in my arms."

I smiled and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and stroked my hair. Then, I closed my eyes, darkness taking over me.

Laura's P.O.V

We walked into the house, and everyone else was there, except for Bella.

"Well?" Rocky asked.

"We looked everywhere," Riker replied.

"Where could he have gone?" Rydel asked.

"Maybe he went somewhere only he and Ratliff know about," I replied, "That happened to Riker and I once."

"Hopefully that's the case," Raini said.

We heard the door slam shut and Bella walked inside, tears running down her face.

"Bella, what happened?" Calum asked.

Bella just shook her head, sitting in between Roshan and Rocky.

"I don't want to talk about it, not yet," she whispered.

Rocky and Roshan brought her into their arms as she cried. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I sighed, walking away.

When I opened the door, my eyes widened as I saw Ratliff holding a sleeping Ross in his arms.

"RATLIFF!" I exclaimed, hugging him, being careful not to hurt Ross, "How did you get out?"

"Someone bailed me out," he replied.

He handed Ross to me and I brought him close, kissing his head. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me tiredly.

"Laura?" he asked quietly.

I nodded my head as tears fell down my face.

"I was so worried," I whispered, "I thought you would never come home."

"I would never leave you," Ross said, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just needed to clear my head."

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too mom," Ross agreed.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. Everyone else came into the hallway and immediately attacked Ross and Ratliff with hugs. I just decided to let everyone stay here since it's raining like crazy. Ross already fell asleep on the couch, and Ratliff pulled him onto his lap. Riker smiled a little and I nudged him in his stomach.

"You finally shipping Rosslington?" I asked.

Riker just shrugged.

"They're growing on me," he replied, "But if Ratliff breaks his heart, I'll kick his ass."

"You and me both," I muttered.

Riker laughed and I rolled my eyes, hitting him in the face with a pillow.

Rocky's P.O.V

I finished reading the note Bella gave me with tears in my eyes. She hugged me from behind and sighed.

"It'll be okay," Bella assured, "Maybe you and Ratliff can visit him one day."

"Maybe," I said, wiping my tears.

I turned around, looking at her.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

Bella rolled her eyes but I could still see the sadness.

"Look, I'm fine, We'll talk tomorrow," Bella said.

"Don't give me that crap Bella," I sighed, "What happened?"

Bella stood there, not saying anything. Then, tears started forming in her eyes.

"She used us! All of us! She never even cared! She lied Rocky! She lied about everything!" Bella wailed, falling into my arms.

I stroked her hair and kissed her head as she cried into my chest. We then both froze. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just kiss me?" she asked.

I blushed and looked away.

"Bella I'm so sor-" she cut me off by grabbing my shirt collar and crashing her lips onto mine.

I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist while she wrapped her's around my neck. We pulled apart and Bella gave me a small smile.

"So, you _are_ a good kisser," she teased, "I thought you were lying."

I rolled my eyes and she let out a small laugh.

"I just can't believe Zendaya," I said, shaking my head, "What are we going to tell Ross and Roshan?"

"We'll figure it out," Bella replied, "For now, lets just forget about it. I want one night where I don't cry myself to sleep."

I smiled and kissed her again, kicking the door shut. **(They didn't go that far! Just letting you know!)**

Ratliff's P.O.V

I sat on the porch of Laura's house, playing random notes on my guitar. I heard the door open and I saw Ross standing there, wearing my hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Ross, shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ross replied, sitting next to me.

I continued playing my guitar as Ross layed his head down on my shoulder.

"Can you play something?" he asked.

I smiled as I thought if the perfect song and began to play.

**"You &amp; I"**

_[Ratliff:]_  
I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time

Ross grinned and started to sing with me.

_[Ross:]_  
I know how it goes  
I know how it goes for wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other  
Tight like us  
Did they ever fight like us

_[Ratliff &amp; Ross:]_  
You &amp; I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You &amp; I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between  
You &amp; I  
Oohh You &amp; I

_[Ross:]_  
I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground

_[Ratliff:]_  
I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
They never tried like us

_[Ratliff &amp; Ross:]_  
You &amp; I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You &amp; I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us

_[Ratliff:]_  
'Cause You &amp; I  
_[Ross &amp; Ratliff:]_  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between You &amp; I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between  
You &amp; I

_[Ross:]_  
You &amp; I

_[Ratliff:]_  
Oohh You &amp; I _[x2]_

_[Ross:]_  
We can make it if we try  
You &amp; I

_[Ratliff &amp; Ross:]_  
Oohh you &amp; I  
You &amp; I

"I love you so much," Ross mumbled, closing his eyes.

I smiled and kissed his head, bringing him closer to me.

"I love you too," I whispered, "To the moon and back."

Max's P.O.V

I sat in my cell, staring at the wall. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I really hated lying to Laura. But I had to do it so Blake wouldn't hurt her. I just feel bad Maia was dragged into this. She really does love Ross, but of course Blake threatens her and she has no choice but to make Ross think she hates him so he doesn't get hurt. All of a sudden, the cell door opened and a police officer stood their with Maia by his side. I gave him a confused look.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up.

"You two are being let go," the officer replied, "You were proven innocent."

Before I could say anything else, Maia grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cell. The officer gave us our stuff back and we walked to the front. My eyes widened as I saw Laura and Riker standing there. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Max," she whispered, "When they called and told us you were innocent, I felt so guilty!"

"No, don't you dare apologize," I said, "Just come here."

I opened my arms and she fell into them, hugging me tightly. Laura motioned for Maia and Riker to come over and we all hugged. We we pulled apart, Maia nervously looked at Laura.

"Would it be okay if I could talk to Ross?" she asked, "I just want to hold him again."

Laura smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said.

Maia hugged her and I smiled.

"Now lets go home," Riker said.

Then, we all pulled into Riker's car and drove back.

* * *

**So, did I blow your minds? I blew my own mind! So, Bella and Roshan are important characters! Did you see that coming? And awww! Rosslington duet! I swear I almost died writing that! Anyway, this story unfortunately only has like about 2-3 chapters left. :( But, all good things must come to an end, right? Also, I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! WOOOOHOOOOOOO! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! So, I hope you guys like the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeeee! ;)**

**~Grooy :p**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but I had to study for my finals, which was a pain in the ass... Anyway, finals are over, and school is almost out, so that means more updating! So, yeah! There's going to be only 2 chapters left after this one, so I'm going to make them as long as I possibly can. In this chapter, there is a time skip, so be prepared! Now, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

_**3 Years Later...**_

Ross's P.O.V

"Melissa, give my phone back!" I demanded, chasing her.

"Never!" she giggled, climbing on top of the counter.

She started to read my texts and I quickly snatched it from her while she was laughing.

"Sexy Beast? That's Ratliff's contact on your phone?" she asked, still laughing.

"He put it in there," I mumbled, blushing.

She laughed even harder, her face turning red. I glared at her and picked her up off of the counter, spinning her around. I put her on the couch and started tickling her sides.

"R-Ross! S-stop it!" Melissa begged, trying to swat my hands away.

I stopped tickling her, and she started breathing normally, and sat up straight.

"That's what you get for stealing my phone," I said.

Laura and Riker came downstairs, giving us a knowing look.

"Did you steal Ross's phone again?" Laura asked.

"Yes," we both replied.

"You guys are just too much sometimes," Riker sighed while Laura nodded in agreement.

"This is coming from the people who can't keep quiet while having sex," I shot back, smirking.

Riker and Laura started blushing and we laughed.

"Oh, Riker, faster! I want to feel you! Give it too me! Oh, Laura, yes, yes!" Melissa mocked.

The two blushed even harder and we were laughing like crazy.

"Let's juts eat dinner," Laura said quickly, walking into the kitchen.

Riker gave Melissa a look.

"You shouldn't know about sex! You're only nine!" Riker scolded.

"Yeah and it's 2015! Eight year olds talk about sex now a days!" Melissa pointed out.

Riker rolled his eyes and followed Laura into the kitchen.

Laura's P.O.V

"You know the kids are right about you guys having sex," Max said, setting up plates on the table, "You could keep it down."

"You people are so annoying!" I groaned, throwing my head back, "Can we please talk about something other than my sex life?"

"We could talk about what happened at school today," Melissa said, walking into the kitchen.

Ros followed her and they both sat down, Riker and I following their suit. Max came out and gave us our food, then went into the living room to watch TV.

"So, what happened at school?" Riker asked.

"Well, Ashlee and I were reading fanfictions from your old show, 'Secrets'. Remember? Anyway, Jasmine, this really mean girl in our class, came up and said that we shouldn't be reading the kid stuff. She reads the mature fanfics. I said I don't care, and Ashlee called her stupid. Then we got into an argument, and I stomped on Jasmine's foot. She screamed at me and Ashlee stood up for me calling her a bitch with no life, and she glared at us and walked away," Melissa explained.

Riker and I looked at Melissa with wide eyes as she ate her spaghetti. Ross was too busy looking at his phone to care.

"Where was your teacher during all of thus?" I questioned.

"Probably in the teacher's lounge, drowning herself in vodka crying about her ex-boyfriend Antonio," Melissa replied.

Riker and I looked at each other and back at Melissa.

"Maybe we should consider going to your school to talk to the principal," I said, breaking the silnece.

Melissa just shrugged and continued to eat. Ross's phone beep and he smiled, still not touchng his food.

"Ross, aren't you going to eat?" Riker asked.

Ross finally looked up at us.

"What?" he questioned.

"He's too busy flirting with Ratliff," Melissa teased.

"Shut up," Ross muttered, blushing.

"Let me guess, you want to go see him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ross replied, "He says he has a surprise for me."

I looked at Riker with a pleading look.

"We have to let him go! It's Rosslington we're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"But he didn't even eat!" Riker protested, "He doesn't need to see Ratliff every second."

"Riker, he hasn't seen Ratliff's face in 3 months! Ratliff's in college, and he gets busy! Just let Ross go see him!" I said.

Riker groaned and layed his head on the table.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Ross cheered and came over to me, giving me a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged him back. He gave Riker a hug and I knew he was smiling. Then, Ross grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

Ross's P.O.V

I finally made it to Rocky's house and knocked on the door. Rocky smiled at me when he opened the door.

"Hey Ross!" he greeted, "Ratliff's upstairs."

"Thanks!" I replied, walking inside.

I gave him a look when I saw he was only in his boxers.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, it's obvious you just had sex. You have a huge hickey on your neck," I chuckled.

"Bella is the master in bed okay!" Rokcy defended, "I feel like she's the dominant one, and I'm the guy!"

"Okay, stop there. I don't want to know anymore!" I said.

Rocky just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I ran upstairs and opened the door to Ratliff's room. He looked up and stood up when he saw me.

"RATLIFF!" I exclaimed, running into his arms,

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, spinning me around.

"ROSS!" he cheered, spinning me around.

I smashed my lips onto his and he immediately kissed back, pulling me closer. We pulled apart and I layed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," I mumbled, burying his face in my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what did you get me?" I asked.

Ratliff rolled his eyes and smiled. He took something out from under his bed and gave to me. I opened it and I blushed when I saw what was inside.

"I can't believe you got me condoms," I muttered.

"Hey, you said that if I was man enough to by condoms in front of people, you would have sex with me.," Ratliff pointed out.

"I was joking!" I defended, "I was only 14! The only reason I said that was because Bella asked you to buy them for her, and you wimped out!"

"Too late, you have too!" Ratliff sang.

I put the box down and looked at Ratliff with tears in my eyes.

"But what's the point?" I asked, "I'm not even a virgin. Mrs. Williams took that away from me."

"Hey, don't cry," Ratliff whispered, pulling me into a hug.

I buried my face into his chest and cried. He rubbed my back and kissed my head. He cupped my face into his hands and wiped my tears away.

"Look, I know you're not a virgin, but I don't care. I'm not going to hurt you like she did. I love you. To be honest I still am, and I wouldn't want to lose it to any other person," Ratliff said.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ratliff asked.

I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. He kicked his door close and pulled me onto his bed.

_**2 weeks later...**_

I woke up and I felt like I was going to vomit. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Laura rushed into the room and sighed, rubbing my back.

"Ross, this must be serious. You've been throwing up a lot lately," Laura said.

"But I've been eating fine," I retorted, and then began throwing up again.

"Yeah, you've been eating weird things," Laura snorted.

All of a sudden, her eyes widened. I looked up at her as I flushed the toilet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll be right back. Riker will take care of you," Laura replied, running out of the bathroom.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What's going on with her?

Laura's P.O.V

"Laura, are you crazy?!" Rydel exclaimed, "There's no way that's possible!"

"Throwing up? Weird food cravings? I think it's possible if he's showing the signs," I retorted, walking out of the drug store.

"Did Ross have any mood swings?" Raini asked.

"He cried when we ran out of Doritos, threw a tantrum when Melissa borrowed his headphones, when she_ asked_ him and he said_ yes_, and yelled at Riker for eating the last waffle, and cried again.," I replied, starting the car.

"Okay, so maybe you're right," Rydel said, "But what will happen if you're right?"

"I honestly have no clue," I answered.

"Lets hope you're wrong then," Raini muttered, looking out the window.

Ross's P.O.V

"I hate this!" I groaned, throwing up into the trashcan beside the couch.

Riker rubbed my back and I layed my head on his shoulder.

"You hate watching The Big Bang Theory?" Calum gasped, "It's the greatest show of all time!"

"No, I hate being sick," I muttered.

"Idiot," Melissa said, looking at Calum.

Then, Laura, Rydel and Raini walked into the room and Laura threw a paper bag on my lap. I opened it and my eyes widened.

"Pregnancy tests?" I asked.

"Just come on," Laura replied, pulling me off the couch.

After a couple of minutes, I walked back into the room and looked ayt Rydel and Raini.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Rydel walked up to me and scratched the back of her neck.

"Ross, did you, uh, possibly... have sex with someone recently?" Rydel asked nervously.

I started blushing and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah," I replied, "With Ratliff. Why?"

Just then, Laura walked in with shock written all over her face.

"Well?" Calum asked.

Laura held up the tests and my jaw dropped. All of them were positive.

"No," Riker gasped, standing up.

"This can't be happening," I whispered, pulling my hair.

"Congratulations Ross," Laura said, sitting down, "You're going to be a father."

* * *

**... DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! So, are you shocked? Did I blow your minds? I think I did! So, how do you think Ratliff will react? How will everyone else will take it? All answers will be revealed! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeeee!**

**~Groot ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hey guys! IT'S SUMMER! WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! So, unfortunately, I've decided that this chapter will be the last chapter of this book ㈵2 But don't worry! They're a lot of other stories to come from me! Thank you all for supporting this story and being awesome! ㈴6 Now, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I sat in my room, my head in my hands. The door opened and I didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"Hey Ross," Laura greeted, sitting next to me.

I didn't say anything and she sighed.

"You didn't really give Riker a chance to say anything. You just got up and ran," Laura said.

"I already knew what he was going to say," I mumbled, "He was probably going to call me a freak."

"Ross, Riker loves you, I love you!" Laura exclaimed, "He would never call you a freak!"

"What about everyone else?" I asked, looking at her with tears in my eyes.

Laura sighed and pulled me into her arms.

"Ross, we all love you. We would never judge you. We're here to help you through this," Laura assured.

"Yeah!" Calum agreed, walking into the room.

Riker, Raini, and Rydel followed him and sat around me.

"Ross, I would never call you a freak. I love you," Riker said, "I'm going to support you no matter what."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Although I'm going to kill Ratliff for getting you pregnant," he growled silently.

I let out a laugh and then my eyes widened.

"How am I going to tell Ratliff?" I asked panicking, "He's only 20! He wouldn't want to deal with a baby!"

"Ross, calm down," Rydel said, "You're going to hurt the baby if you stress out!"

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm going to tell him," I said.

"Don't you think it's a little to early to do that?" Raini asked, "You should wait a couple of days."

"If I do that I'll wimp out and keep it to myself," I argued.

"So you want me to drive you?" Laura asked.

"No, I'll walk," I replied.

I grabbed my hoodie and walked to Ratliff's house. I knocked on the door and Bella answered.

"Oh, hey Ross!" she greeted.

"Hey, is Ratliff home?" I asked.

"No, he went out. Why?" she replied.

"We need to talk," I said.

She let me in and I saw Rocky in the kitchen.

"Hey Ross," Rocky said, "What's up?"

"Rocky, put your phone down," Bella demanded, "Ross has something he has to say."

Rocky groaned and put his phone down.

"What is it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

Bella's jaw dropped and Rocky looked at me with wide eyes.

"But, you're a dude!" Rocky said, "That's not possible!"

"I know, but it's true," I sighed.

"Oh Ross," Bella cooed, pulling me into a hug, "This must be so hard for you!"

"How am I supposed to tell Ratliff he's going to be a dad?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" a familiar voice yelled.

We turned around and I saw Ratliff standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

Ratliff's P.O.V

"Y-you're pregnant?" I asked in shock.

Tears flowed down Ross's face.

"Ratliff, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, "I know you don't want a baby and-"

I cut him off by pulling him into a hug. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried.

"Ross, it's okay," I said, tears brimming my eyes, "I'm not mad."

Ross looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Ross, why would I be mad?" I asked, "I'm going to be a dad with someone I love!"

Ross smiled and I smiled back.

"YES! ROSSLINGTON BABY!" Bella cheered.

We gave her a weird look.

"What? I'm a fangirl!" she defended.

I took both of Ross hands and looked him in the eye.

"Ross, when I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. I just didn't want to admit it. I wish that I said something then, but I'm so happy you gave me another chance. I love you to the moon and back and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said.

I got down on one knee and took out a box, revealing a ring.

"Ross, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ross exclaimed, "A thousand times yes!"

I put the ring in his finger and he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Rocky and Bella squealed.

We pulled apart and gave a Rocky a look.

"What? There are people a called fanboys!" Rocky said.

We rolled our eyes and Rocky pouted.

**_4 Years Later..._**

Ross's P.O.V

"Daddy! Higher!" Ellie giggled.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ratliff teased.

"Yes I can!" Ellie replied.

"Okay!" Ratliff said.

He threw Ellie high and she laughed as Ratliff caught her.

"Okay, I think that's enough," I said, taking Ellie into my arms.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Ratliff said, leaning against a tree.

"All you did was throw her into the air 3 times," Rydel pointed out, "How can you be tired?!"

"I'm just not as young as I used to be," Ratliff dramatically sighed.

Rydel rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. Ratliff pouted and came over to me.

"Ross! The mean lady hurt me!" he whined.

I kissed him and he smiled.

"Better?" I asked.

"Very," Ratliff replied.

"Ratliff, come help me with the tent!" Rocky called.

"Duty calls!" Ratliff exclaimed, running towards Riker.

"Ross, can Ashlee I play with Ellie?" Melissa asked.

"We need to to teach her the ways of fangirling!" Ashlee added, "It's a very important life lesson all girls need!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure, just keep an eye on her," I replied, looking over at Rocky and Bella.

"It was one time!" Bella whined.

"It doesn't matter! You should of been watching her instead of sucking each other's faces off!" I said, handing Ellie to Melissa.

Long story short, I asked Bella and Rokcy to watch Ellie, and they lost her. Luckily, we found her in the park with a nice old lady, feeding pigeons. Although I almost beat the two to death. Well, by yelling at them. Ratliff was the one who threatened to rip them to shreds.

"So Ross, do you think you could watch my squirrel?" Calum asked.

"Calum, I told you to put the poor thing down!" Raini scolded, "Squirrels are not pets!" Calum pouted and put the squirrel down.

"Fine then. Let's just go get the drinks," Calum sighed, walking off with Raini.

I went over to Laura and sat down next to her. She was sitting down, watching the clouds.

"So, how does it feel to be Mr. Marano-Ratliff?" she asked.

"It feels like the best things in the world," I replied.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you," I said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Laura asked, looking at me.

"For loving me," I replied, "I've never been this happy before. None of this would of happened to me if it wasn't for you. I love you mom."

Laura smiled and hugged me.

"I love you too Ross," she said.

"Guys! Food's ready!" Melissa called.

Before I got up, Laura grabbed my hand.

"Ross, remember this one thing," she said, standing up with me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're never alone," she replied, smiling.

I smiled back and we walked to everyone else, never letting go of each other.

* * *

***Dabs eyes with tissues* What a beautiful ending! Why did I have to end it?! WHHYYYYYYYYYY?! Well, all good things must come to an end I guess. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I can't really write a sequel, but maybe I can in the future, who knows! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeeeeee! ㈵6**

**~Groot ㈴6**


End file.
